


Waiting in the Wings

by BladeoftheNebula



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Insecurity, M/M, Mechanic Tony Stark, Minor Attempted Non-Con, Omega Steve Rogers, Putting on a Play, Teacher Steve Rogers, Theatre, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/pseuds/BladeoftheNebula
Summary: Steve is excited when he finds out the school he teaches at is getting a million dollar upgrade to their theatre. Finally, he can put on the shows he wants - even if the whole thing is just some pompous alpha’s vanity project.But when the alpha takes his side in a meeting, Steve is left a bit off balance and as the play progresses, it only gets worse.Or better, if you believe in happily ever afters.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 395
Kudos: 817
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).



> This fic is for the winner of my offering for Marvel Trumps Hate 2019 - betheflame! She gave me a lovely prompt to work with and I hope I did it justice ❤️ She was also kind enough to make me a lovely moodboard to go with it!
> 
> Updates will be weekly.
> 
> Thanks so much to fiftyshadesofstony for the beta! 😘
> 
> Warning: In later chapters, minor attempted non-con, does not go past suggestive comments and some unwanted touching

Moodboard by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame/works)

* * *

“Tony? Are you even listening to me?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah definitely.” Tony grunted as he gripped the wrench, twisting the nut tighter. 

“Good, because I need you to explain to me-“ Pepper’s voice faded into the background as Tony saw the loose hose connection that was definitely the cause of the persistent leak he was trying to fix. He rolled himself a little further under the car, trying to reach it. 

He managed to reattach it, and with a pleased sigh he rolled free of the undercarriage sitting up just in time to hear Pepper say, “1.2 million dollars.”

“Sorry, run that by me again?!” Tony spluttered. 

“Yes, that’s what I said when I got the phone call,” Pepper said, sounding annoyed. She was standing over him with her hands on her hips and yeah, she definitely knew he hadn’t been listening. 

“OK, ok, I’m sorry. From the top, go!”

Pepper heaved a sigh. “I got a phone call today, from Shield High telling me how happy and grateful they were for our donation.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Well, yeah, we donate to the school, Pep, that’s not unusual.”

“Yes, except they were _very_ enthusiastic, like over the top so I asked a few questions and apparently-,“ her smile became vicious, and Tony felt a little spark of fear. “You agreed to fund the remodel of their theatre for $1.2 million.”

Tony’s jaw dropped. “What? No, there’s no way. I would remember that!”

“That’s what I said. But they were adamant that Mr. Stark attended the town meeting and about halfway through the night said and I quote ‘how much money would I have to donate to not have to sit through the goddamned _Crucible_ again?’ and Fury said that if you paid for the theatre they’d put on any play you wanted and you said ‘Fine, bill me’.”

Tony rubbed his forehead desperately trying to remember. He did attend the meeting, he remembered that. He’d also met up with Rhodey beforehand and they’d had a few drinks and then that asshole principal Fury had come up to him to try and make him give free auto shop classes again…

“Oh,” Tony said, voice small. “Whoops.”

“Indeed,” Pepper said, glaring at him. 

“I was drunk! Surely that means I couldn’t have given consent!”

“It does,” Pepper agreed. “And anyone else wouldn’t have taken you seriously. But Nick Fury apparently doesn’t play around.” She pulled the newspaper off the hood of the car and held it out in front of her. The front page had a bunch of kids holding up ‘Thank You Mr. Stark!’ signs and cheering under a headline that announced, ‘School theatre gets million dollar upgrade’. “So you’d be well within your rights to refuse to pay, but it’s going to piss off a lot of people.”

Tony flopped back with a groan. “Fuuuuuuuck.” He rubbed his hands over his face. “God, he is such an asshole. It’s because I wouldn’t do those classes.”

“Maybe you should’ve-“

“Come on, Pep, you know I couldn’t do that when they’d only offer it to the alpha kids.” He stood up, stretching his sore muscles. “Bad enough that half the omegas that come in get into trouble because their alpha wouldn’t bother to show them how to do basic car skills. I’m not adding to that.”

Pepper sighed. “I know, I know. You’re not wrong. Well, I guess we’ll just have to postpone the shop expansion this year, since it seems our funds are going somewhere else.”

Tony ran a grease-covered hand through his hair as Pepper walked back to her desk and groaned. “It better be called the Stark Theatre!”

* * *

“You must be excited.”

“Good morning to you too Nat,” Steve responded, placing his lunch in the staffroom fridge. “Excited about what?”

“Did no one tell you? We got funding. This year’s play will be in a newly refurbished theatre.”

He slammed the fridge closed. “Really?! That’s amazing, the kids will be so excited. I didn't think the state would give us anything.”

“Oh, it’s not state-funded. Private. Tony Stark made the donation, so I guess it’ll be the new Stark Theatre. There’s a meeting this afternoon, I’m sure it’ll be in your email.”

Steve felt his expression drop into a frown. “Private means interference and some pushy alpha telling us what they want instead of what the kids need.”

“Judgey,” Nat said, her tone scolding. “Lot of the omegas in town rely on him to fix their car and they all say he’s a nice guy.” She gave him a firm look. “I’m just saying don’t walk into this with your classic Rogers stubbornness on full display. You could finally put on a show you want, if you play your cards right.”

“I’m not stubborn.” She gave him a disbelieving look and yeah he couldn’t say that with a straight face either. “Alright fine. I’ll try to keep an open mind.”

* * *

Steve took his seat in the meeting room, looking around the assembled alphas. 

He always hated dealing with the board. They were pompous, old-fashioned, and dull as anything. They also tended to hate his ideas. 

He nodded politely as one of the members got too close, breathing in his scent. “Good Morning, Mr. Rogers.”

He had to concentrate on not flinching. This was why he hated dealing with alphas most of the time. “Good morning, Mr. Barnaby.” He found himself sitting stiffly until the man moved out of his space, the tension slipping away with every step the man took towards his own seat. 

“Ah Principal Fury, good to see you,” the Chairman said. “Now we’re just waiting on— ah Mr. Stark, Good Morning, sir.”

“Good Morning, gentleman.” The man, Mr. Stark, said as he entered the room. “Apparently I’m financing the new theatre—“ he shot a look at Principal Fury that Steve didn’t understand. “—so the show better be good.”

He was an attractive gentleman, Steve could admit that. The kind of alpha the omegas at the boarding house would go wild for. If he ever appeared in the parlour for a visit, Steve would expect a stampede. He removed his coat, revealing a nice suit, and placed his hat on the table. He scanned the room, pausing for just a second on Steve, before he looked to the school board chairman.

“Don’t you worry, Mr. Stark. We want the show to be the best we’ve ever put on. So we’ve brought in an expert. Ah, here he is now.”

He gestured to the man who had appeared in the doorway. “This is Brock Rumlow. He’s directed several plays on Broadway and comes highly recommended.”

Rumlow gave them all a nod, flicking his bright red scarf over his shoulder and flopping into a seat. “You all have nothing to worry about, the show will be fantastic.”

“Excuse me,” Steve said, feeling the slight prickle on his neck as the room turned to look at him - Stark especially gazed at him with interest. “But I thought I would be producing the show. I’m the art and drama teacher, these are my students.”

He would also bet his hat that Mr. Rumlow had no experience dealing with teenagers. He couldn't wait to hear what the man suggested they perform. 

“Of course,” the chairman said, his voice dripping with condescending appeasement. “And you do an admirable job. But we just feel that this is a big project, a lot of _responsibility_ , so we thought it best to have Mr. Rumlow come in.”

Steve felt a spike of anger. “I had no trouble last year. The school play was one of the best that had been put on, you yourself mentioned it on opening night.”

“It was an excellent show,” the chairman conceded. “But this will be a little more...high calibre, we don’t want to risk someone like yourself finding it a struggle.”

Someone like an omega, Steve thought angrily and he opened his mouth to argue, but someone beat him to it. 

“If Mr. Rogers is the drama teacher and works with the children, surely it makes sense he be heavily involved,” Stark said, his voice a low drawl. He was tapping away on his phone as though he was bored, but his eyes were bright and focused. 

“Oh! Oh yes of course! Well obviously Mr. Rogers will be involved!” The chairman capitulated. “Perhaps a joint venture then, I’m sure Mr. Rumlow will be happy for the assistance.”

_Assistance!_ Steve bit back a growl. Now was not the time. 

“Of course,” Mr. Rumlow agreed readily. “I’m sure Mr. Rogers has a number of... _talents_ that will prove useful.” He lingered over the word ‘talents’ making Steve’s skin crawl. Alphas. They were all the same. 

“Excellent. With that decided, it falls now to decide which play to perform. I understand from Principal Fury that you’d like a say, Mr. Stark?”

“I hadn’t thought much past ‘anything but the goddamn _Crucible_ ’ I have to admit,” the alpha said, leaning back in his chair. “Perhaps your drama department could choose some options and pitch them to me?”

Fury looked at Steve rolling his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure they have nothing more important to do.”

“Great!” Stark said, clapping his hands and getting to his feet, blatantly ignoring the sarcasm. He grabbed his trilby from the table, and folded his coat over his arm. “Let’s meet up again in, what a week? Call Pepper, have her put it in my calendar. I have to get back to the shop, but I can’t wait to see what you crazy kids come up with. Stark out!”

The door slammed shut behind him, leaving the room in stunned silence. 

Fury cleared his throat. “Well, I hope you all understand your assignment. I promised Stark he could choose if he pays and he will absolutely hold me to it. We’ll come together next Tuesday and you can present the options.”

“Fine by me,” Mr. Rumlow said, flipping one end of his scarf over his shoulder. “I already know what we will do so this is all just a formality.”

_Arrogant prick_ , Steve thought, trying not to grit his teeth too obviously. He let the ideas spin in his head. It was obvious he wasn’t going to get his choice, but there was no way he was going to give up without a fight. 

* * *

  
  


When the meeting finally rolled around, Steve was nervous. 

He dressed in his best work suit, trying his best to look professional. He wasn’t going to be undermined by that…interloper!

He arrived early, taking his seat and reviewing his papers and rehearsing his argument. When the rest of the committee trickled in he gave them friendly smiles, trying to start off on the right foot. 

Deep down, he knew this was pointless. The board was the least progressive group of alphas and he had no doubt they were going to back their pinch-hitter and not listen to a word he had to say. 

But there was no way he wasn’t going to try. His kids deserved to produce good theatre, and delve into interesting projects about things that affected them, and he couldn’t let them be forced to perform some dusty old classic without trying to push back.

Stark arrived last, taking his seat, but leaving his phone face down on the table. His gaze was interested, almost as if he actually cared-

No. This guy just wanted his name on the building, Steve had to remember that or he was just going to be disappointed when Stark just agreed with whatever the board wanted. 

“So, what are we looking at?” Stark asked, his eyes sweeping around the table. His gaze caught on Steve, lips quirking almost imperceptibly before he looked away. Apparently he remembered Steve all right. “We doing another modern retelling of a Shakespeare play or something?”

“Mr. Rumlow?” The chair said, gesturing to him.

“The play we’ll get the senior class to put on this year is _Waiting for Godot_.” He gave his announcement with a sense of gravitas that it really didn’t deserve. “It is a classic piece of theatre and it will be a feather in the cap of this school.”

“Perfect!” A couple of the committee members nodded, seeming enthusiastic and Steve couldn’t help but groan.

Man, had he called it. 

“What do you think, Mr. Rogers? _Waiting for Godot_?” Stark asked, looking directly at Steve. 

“I think _Waiting for Godot_ is a waste of time,” Steve said bluntly. Ok, so the politeness plan was out the window. 

“Excuse me?” Rumlow asked, voice low. Steve suppressed the shiver that tried to run down his spine at upsetting an alpha and persevered. 

“ _Waiting for Godot_ is a pretentious mess,” Steve said. “Nothing happens, and it’s just two men speaking nonsense for nearly two hours. And there are only five characters, and one of those has only one line and one doesn’t speak, which means there are very few decent parts for the students to play.” He put his shoulders back, trying not to let the stares from around the table get to him. “To be frank, teenagers find this sort of adult literature dull, and I don't blame them. We want to give them something interesting, that they can fully engage with, and that has enough parts to make sure we can involve as many as possible.”

“Then what would you suggest?” Rumlow asked snidely.

“ _Good Kids_.”

“ _Good Kids?_ ”

“It’s a new drama that explores real issues that young people face, examines the imbalances of power and attitudes between alphas and omegas and addresses the dangerous culture of entitlement some alphas have.”

There was a sharp intake of breath from one of the alphas at the table but an interested glint in Stark’s eye, unmistakable this time. “And what’s the play about?”

Better to be hanged for a sheep as a lamb. “It’s about an omega who is sexually assaulted at a gathering by several alphas, who filmed the incident and put it online. The play deals with the ramifications of the omega’s experience, and also highlights the ‘alphas will be alphas’ attitude that allows assaults like this to take place.”

You could hear a pin drop.

“Buh-buh—,” the chairman was turning an alarming shade of red. “Mr. Rogers! I hardly think that’s appropriate subject matter for high school students. Or the sort of play a respectable educational institute would allow to be performed.”

“It’s something our students may have to deal with, some who likely have already dealt with that we don’t know about. It’s important we address these sorts of issues with them, and a play is a way we can do that in a way that engages them,” Steve shot back hotly. 

“I’m not sure I condone a play which excuses promiscuity of omegas,” one of the other board members rumbled, receiving nods of agreement around the table. 

Steve felt a fire erupt in his chest. “Promiscuity?! We’re talking sexual assault, sir, promiscuity doesn’t enter into it.”

“Of course not,” the Chairman soothed. “We’re simply saying that this play doesn’t send the right message. Perhaps if it had a strong theme about personal responsibility and ensuring, as an omega, that you not put yourself in a position to have your reputation brought into question, or place temptation in front of a young alpha, it would be more acceptable, but really, the sexual nature of the play means it really isn’t appropriate.”

Steve was suddenly so angry he couldn’t force any words out. He didn’t know why he felt so shocked. He’d known what they’d be like. He’d listened to enough speeches by the Madam on loose morals, and he knew well enough how omegas were usually blamed for anything that might affect their reputation. How alphas carried more weight and trust in the community and in the law courts. But it was something about it being said here, in his school, with all the young omegas he had in his care who needed protection and support, and having this alpha, this man who had likely never been told no in his life, say that if they were harmed it was their fault. 

“So it is decided then,” Rumlow said, folding his arms over his chest and giving Steve a smug, triumphant look. “We’ll do _Waiting for Godot_. It’s a classic for a reason.”

“Yes, yes exactly,” the chairman agreed readily, looking incredibly relieved. “I’m glad that all worked out.”

Well, that was that.

“ _Ahem_ ,” there was the sound of a cleared throat and Mr. Stark sat back with a raised brow. “I do believe that decision is up to me.”

“Oh of course! I never meant- well, sir which of the plays would you prefer?”

God, the man had no spine. Steve tried not to roll his eyes. 

“I’d like the students to perform... _Good Kids_.” He paused, clearly savouring the shock permeating the room. “I think it’s important for students to learn about issues that affect them, and _Waiting for Godot_ has been done to death.” He waved a hand. “And Godot never even turns up! What a waste of time.”

Rumlow spluttered. “But it’s—“

Stark swiped a hand at him, making him fall silent. “I’ve made my decision.”

It was almost funny how quickly the table fell silent at his gesture, the clear dominant alpha in the room no matter what any of the other board members thought. 

There was a moment when Steve could almost hear the sound of the committee weighing their distaste for the plot with the potential of losing their funding and then the chair sighed. “Of course, Mr. Stark.”

Steve was stunned. He hadn’t expected this outcome _at all_. He’d just wanted to do his part to make sure his students got to do something worthwhile, and when he ultimately failed, he could tell himself he’d done his best. This though. 

This was...unprecedented. 

He looked over at Fury who gave him a surprisingly smug wink. “Well, now that that’s decided, I believe we can move forward. Construction will be completed in around three months, provided there are no major delays, and we can look to hold opening night a few weeks after that. Mr. Rumlow, you’ll have about sixteen weeks to prepare, can you be ready?”

Rumlow still looked like he’d bitten a lemon, but he rallied, nodding at Fury. “Yes,” he said, through gritted teeth. “I can do it.”

“Perfect!” Stark said with a wide grin. “Sounds like we’ve got a show!”

* * *

“So you got your show?”

“Yeah.”

“Guess Stark really shook things up huh?”

“I guess. I don’t know. I just— yeah, he got me my show, but it was like he didn’t really care? I think he just enjoyed the fact that the committee hated it.”

“Could be both,” Natasha offered.

Steve snorted. “Could be.”

“Try and look at the bright side. Maybe Stark is just in it for the publicity, but that almost doesn’t matter. He got you your play, he ensured you’re involved in the production when they wanted that Rumlow guy. Maybe he’s not altruistic, but he’s helping you out so just let it happen.”

“You’re right, I know you’re right. I just hate the idea of yet another entitled alpha fake caring just to show themselves off.”

“I get it.” She took a sip of her coffee. “You free on Saturday? Bucky’s got a call slot.”

“Of course. He doing ok?”

“He’s fine. Ready to come home I think.” She twisted the ring on her finger absentmindedly. 

Steve reached out to squeeze her hand. “Six more months right?”

She nodded, taking a breath to settle herself. “Six more months.”

Natasha and Bucky had met while Bucky was still in basic. It had been a whirlwind romance, nearly cut short when he’d received his orders and realised they’d either have to accept long-distance or break it off. Bucky had fretted, Steve knew; he’d spent more than one evening listening to Bucky whine about it at the Barnes family home. It’s not like it was unreasonable for an omega not to want to wait after all, especially given the danger. The smarter choice was a sure thing back home. But Natasha had turned out to be the headstrong, loyal type, and she’d told Bucky, finger jabbed into his chest as he’d babbled on about how he didn’t want to tie her to a soldier’s life, that she was in it for the long haul, no matter what, and he’d better make her an offer.

He’d bought her a ring the next day. 

“How’s the wedding planning going?”

Natasha groaned, flopping back on the couch dramatically, unfussed by how the motion wrinkled the skirt of her house dress. “It’s exhausting. Mrs. Barnes wants to be involved in everything. And it’s not like I can escape. I wish I’d been able to stay at the boarding house like you. I nearly killed him when he accepted her offer to give me a room you know, didn’t even ask me.”

“He was trying to look out for you,” Steve offered, trying to defend Bucky.

“Which almost makes it worse. There is nothing more annoying than well-meaning stupidity,” she griped, but he could see her lips curling at the edges in a fond smile. 

“She asked about you by the way,” she continued, dropping a sugar into her coffee and giving it a stir. “Wants to know if ‘dear Stevie will need a plus one, that boy, if he doesn’t settle down soon, he’ll be on the shelf’.”

It was Steve’s turn to groan now. “Oh she’s not sitting me next to that awful Mr. Jones again at the reception, is she? I don’t know how many times I have to say I’m not interested in her relatives before she stops trying to matchmake. He’s the worst as well - so boring.”

“She’ll never stop. Not until you’re bonded.”

“Did you at least get to choose your cake flavours in the end?”

“Yes!” She said with a wide grin. “She’d chosen a traditional wedding cake, which is obviously awful, but I managed to swing by yesterday and change the order. She won’t know till the wedding day and by then Bucky’ll be there to take the brunt of it.”

“What did you get?”

“Chocolate for the bottom layer, with a hazelnut filling, and lemon for the top. So the cake will be good even if the rest of the day is a disaster.”

Steve laughed. “That’s true at least.”

“I just miss him so much,” she said forlornly, holding her cup in her hands. “He would’ve loved winding his mother up.”

Steve snorted, hiding his face in his hands. “It was almost so sweet, and then you ruined it.”

“Bucky would’ve thought it was romantic,” Natasha said haughtily, giving him a shove.

He would too. And Steve felt a rush of warmth that his friends had found the person who understood them so well. “Yeah, he would. You two deserve each other.” 

The last was a little too earnest, but Natasha gave him a pleased smile. She sat up, grabbing a stack of papers. “Let’s take a look at this script then. You’ve got a lot of work to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look! I updated! Enjoy ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder: the play Steve is putting on discusses non-con in a school setting. It's only in passing, but please stay safe

The next month or so was...hectic. 

After announcing the play, there was script editing, auditions, casting and organising set design and of course, rehearsals. Steve, since he was the art teacher as well, also took point on helping to create scenery. 

He was staying as late as he could each night, and coming in early. Mr. Rumlow, he noted bitterly, was around only for rehearsals, flouncing in to yell at the kids before disappearing with a flash of his red scarf as soon as practice ended, without bothering to answer student questions or help tidy up. 

So naturally, that fell to Steve. 

He was burning the candle at both ends, and while he resented Rumlow’s absence and lack of work, especially since he doubted he’d get any credit, he revelled in the challenge of putting on a play, especially one that had to be handled so carefully. 

He saw a note in his inbox from Fury, reminding him to send Mr. Stark an update about the show. The nudge made him frown, remembering what he’d heard from Principal Fury about the alpha at the last meeting. 

_ “Mr. Rogers, I hope everything is going well?” _

_ “Oh, Mr. Fury, hello,” Steve replied, looking up from his papers. “Yes, we’re on schedule. Honestly, I never expected to be in this position. I figured getting to do that play would be a pipe dream. I can’t believe Mr. Stark chose it.” _

_ “I knew he’d pick your play,” Fury said with a chuckle. “Nothing makes Stark want to do something more than telling him he can’t.”  _

_ That sounded about right, Steve thought. Nothing like pricking an alphas ego. _

_ “Just wish I’d known that before I asked him to teach mechanic classes here,” Fury continued. “Should’ve told him I didn’t want him and he’d be all over it.”  _

_ “He won’t teach?” Steve asked, surprised. _

_ “No, he’s turned me down a few times. It’s not like it’s about the money, he just doesn’t want to.” _

_ Wow. Wasn’t that just on brand? Happy to give money if he got something out of it, but heaven forbid he put in any real time helping children. Imagine refusing to teach a useful skill that would really help young people who were just starting to get their licences, and if they were alphas, likely their first cars. Typical. _

_ “At least the students will benefit from the theatre,” Steve offered, still feeling annoyed.  _

_ “There is that,” Fury agreed. “Well, I should let you get back to work. I’m expecting big things Mr. Rogers, don’t let me down.” _

_ “No sir, I won’t”. He was not going to miss his shot. _

Well, selfish, unhelpful alpha or not, Fury was right about him being invited, so Steve filed it on his to-do list. He’d intended to grab Stark’s contact details from the office, but he’d gotten stuck helping one of his students with an art project and by the time he’d cleaned up and made his way over, the receptionist had gone home early for the weekend.

In the end, he’d googled Stark’s Mechanics and sent an email with a general report on the play’s progress to the address given on the site. He could always follow up with a phone call Monday if he didn’t hear back.

He made his way to rehearsal and threw himself into a productive session. 

The play was progressing and Steve was proud of his students.

That was a fact. 

Another fact was that Rumlow was a dick, and talked to his students with no respect and took every opportunity to degrade them.

He also acted in a way Steve didn’t like around the young omegas in the theatre group. Not anything he could report as such, at least not report and have taken seriously. But enough that it made Steve uneasy, a few suggestive comments that could be taken as innocent or creepy depending on the tone, standing a little too close when he made corrections but not enough it could be called inappropriate. Besides, he was a little concerned that he was projecting, finding a reason to hate Rumlow because they were clashing over the show. So, he couldn’t report it, but he always made sure he was within earshot of the kids if Rumlow was around. The man gave him an uncomfortable feeling.

Rumlow had been particularly awful that evening. He’d changed his mind about a scene so many times the students were completely confused, and by the end they’d barely gotten through it. And the way he was portraying it set Steve’s teeth on edge, the rage buzzing under his skin. He’d have to talk to him after practice.

Rumlow clapped his hands. “Alright ten-minute break, and when you come back I expect you to not be shit.” He pointed at Kamala Khan as she came off the stage. “You, go grab me a drink from the vending machine, there's a good girl.”

Kamala had looked surprised at being picked out but rallied. “Uh, sorry, there isn’t a vending machine near here Mr. Rumlow.”

Rumlow rolled his eyes, tapping away on his phone. “Then walk to the teacher’s lounge. It’ll be good for you to get some exercise, you don’t want to lose your figure.”

Oh, that was it. “Kamala, go take your break with everyone else,” Steve said, his tone warm but insistent. “Mr. Rumlow, can I speak with you outside please?”

The alpha gave him an odd look, raising an eyebrow. “Of course Mr. Rogers, lead the way.”

They stepped out into the corridor, Steve pulling the door behind him. “Mr. Rumlow-”

The alpha was close. Too close. It made Steve take an instinctive step back. 

“Yes, Mr. Rogers?” 

He felt the nerves squirm in his stomach. Then he remembered the looks on his students’ faces and the anger roared back into the forefront. “I’m only going to tell you once, so I suggest you pay attention. You don’t get to speak to my students like that. They’re kids, and they need constructive direction and support, they do not need to be spoken down to or treated like servants. Also, just a bit of feedback for you, sending a young omega alone through an empty school in the dark? Not appropriate and not safe. And if you  _ ever  _ comment on the looks of any of my kids again, I will not hesitate to report you.”

Rumlow’s face had started out with his usual smirk, but by the end of Steve’s speech had dropped into an ugly scowl. “You don’t get to tell me how to direct this play, Mr. Rogers. I am a professional, I have produced shows on Broadway. You are a  _ teacher _ , so I recommend you get back to what you’re good at and mark some papers while the alpha does some real work hmm?”

Steve saw red. What an arrogant ass.

“You,  _ sir, _ may be a big deal elsewhere, but here you are dealing with  _ teenagers _ . They need clear instruction, and not for you to call them names or insult them while they’re trying their best.” There, that was what he needed to say. Just that. “And quite frankly, the way you're interpreting the scene with the alphas is ridiculous. They aren’t the victims of an ‘omega scheme’ as you put it, which is absurd, they’re trying to decide how to save their own skin after raping a fellow student. You need to make that clear.”

He was a bit loud at the end, and he reeled himself in, trying not to shout. “That is my opinion,  _ sir _ .”

Rumlow's face was a picture. He’d gone red in anger, and he opened his mouth to speak before he snapped it shut and stormed off without another word.

Well. That was a fucking mess. 

He opened the door to head back inside, only to nearly bump into Kamala and a few others listening by the door. He raised an eyebrow. “Is eavesdropping the kind of behaviour I expect from my students?”

Kamala grinned, clearly having heard the whole exchange. “No, Mr. Rogers.”

“That’s what I thought. Now let’s get back to it. Mr. Rumlow has had to step out, so we’re going to try the scene again with some tweaks.”

By the end of the night, it was good, more than good. Steve clapped as they finished. “Great job everyone! I love how much enthusiasm you put into it, it really showed in your performance.”

“Can’t you just direct Mr. Rogers?” Harley asked, climbing down from the stage. “You’re way better at it than Mr. Rumlow. He’s mean, and I have no idea what he wants.”

Steve tried not to feel too pleased. “Mr. Rumlow still deserves your respect Mr. Keenser.” He let his mouth quirk up. “But I’ve mentioned our concerns to him, so I’m sure he’ll be better prepared next session.”

The students tittered, Kamala clearly having passed on what had been said, but packed up their things and filed out giving him a wave as they went. 

He packed up the scripts and locked up the room before heading to his car. Maybe the play could be a success after all. 

* * *

Steve woke up late, which was unusual for him.

He groaned. The last few weeks were really catching up with him. He pulled at the curtain to look outside and groaned again. The weather was awful.

He wanted to stay in bed, but he had chores to do and errands to run.

He dragged himself up, yawning as he moved through the motions. He tidied his room, polished his shoes and gathered his laundry and put it through the cycle. He hated laundry day - his shirts, trousers and waistcoats had to be done on a gentle cycle meaning they took a long time to dry. He’d learned long ago if he tried a shortcut, he ended up with ruined clothes. 

All the household chores done, he decided it was time to head out to the craft store. He needed to go to the big one the next town over to get supplies for the rehearsal. 

The set design for  _ Good Kids _ was fairly simple, it was the props that really made it. 

Unless you were Steve of course. Because he was going all out. 

His friend Sam had gotten him the shell of a car from the dump, which he’d restored with paint and put in some basic seats. He’d designed the text message chains, and social media exchanges so they could be projected on the wall. He’d been trawling the charity shops looking for pieces to clean up and use. They had painted walls and flooring for the party scene, and borrowed furniture and decorations for the school. Thank god a lot of the play took place at a school - it really kept the budget steady.

He washed up and opened his wardrobe to get dressed. He huffed in annoyance when he realised he’d managed to put all his shirts through the wash and his good pair of slacks had paint on them, leaving nothing for him to wear on his errands. He normally wouldn’t dream of heading out like this, but he needed to get the supplies, especially with the rehearsal coming up. Well, there was nothing for it. He pulled on a pair of old trousers and a shirt he usually saved for around the house. His mother would have been horrified. 

He snuck out, making sure he wasn’t spotted by the Madam who would no doubt give him an earful if she saw what he was wearing, before climbing into his car. The rain had even stopped for a time, and Steve was feeling hopeful. Perhaps today wasn’t as bad as it had first seemed.

* * *

Steve twisted the key again, hearing the engine screech, but fail to catch, and he swore. He looked out the rain-streaked windscreen and listened to the heavy patter on the car roof. He shivered. It was cold, and he was too far from home to walk. He couldn’t anyway – visibility was so low, it’d be all too easy to be hit by a passing car. 

He could try and flag someone down but he didn’t really want to do that. Chances are it would likely be some condescending, overly-helpful alpha who would act like Steve was an idiot, and he didn’t need that today. Plus he was vulnerable here, at the mercy of anyone who came by, and there was always the chance an offer of help could turn nasty if an alpha made a pass and Steve refused it. No, it was too risky. 

He tried calling Natasha, and then Sam, but neither picked up. Shit, he was really stuck here. 

He flicked through his phone trying to think what to do, eventually opening up Google with a plan to just type ‘how to fix a car’ in desperation, when he saw the tab for Stark’s Mechanics that he hadn’t closed. 

Urgggh. Surely that was worse. Dealing with some pompous alpha who was too important to give classes to kids but would pay a ton of money just to get his name on a building. 

But it was cold and rainy, and it was starting to get dark. He liked to think he was pretty tough, didn’t just break down when things got tough, but the helpless feeling in his chest was starting to build and staying on the side of the road was starting to feel unsafe.

He sighed, but he entered the number and hit call, placing the phone against his ear. 

* * *

Tony pulled over in front of the parked car, grabbing his rain jacket from the backseat and pulling it on over his coveralls, and tugging his flat cap onto his head. 

He was surprised this was his first call out of the day. The weather was awful and the roads were flooded, it was pretty dangerous to be out.

He pushed the door open, stepping out into the downpour and jogged over to the car to tap on the window.

“Mr. Rogers,” Tony said, surprised when the window rolled down to show the omega in the driver’s seat. Even from outside Tony could smell his distress, and his instincts cried out to help.

He reigned the impulse in, trying to give off soothing alpha hormones to put him at ease. “Car trouble, huh?”

The man frowned. “Obviously.”

Tony winced. Apparently he wasn’t making much of an impression. “Um, well, let’s get you out of here.” 

The omega looked surprised. “Oh no I couldn’t-“

Tony waved him off. “Go sit in my cab. The heating’s on. It’s too wet out here to try and fix anything so I’ll just get your car hooked up and take it back to the garage.” 

He opened the door to help him out, and on a whim pulled off his rain jacket to hand him. Wouldn’t do for Mr. Rogers to get wet after all.

When the omega just stared at him, Tony gave him a gentle nudge. “Go on, get!”

Mr. Rogers shrugged the jacket on and pulled the hood up before he walked over to the truck. Tony watched him go as his hair dripped in front of his eyes. 

* * *

The ride back to the garage was...awkward. 

Steve sat next to Stark who, despite being soaking wet, seemed in good spirits. He made a few attempts at conversation, but when Steve gave nothing more than one-word answers, he dropped it, focusing on the drive instead.

When they pulled into the garage, the alpha excused himself to change into dry clothes and gestured for Steve to head through to a waiting area. The room was heated, and there was a pot of coffee that didn’t seem too old, so Steve poured himself a cup. He finished it rather quickly and then sighed. Despite his personal opinion of Mr. Stark, it would be awful manners to not make him something hot for all his help. His mother would turn in her grave if she knew he’d let an alpha fix his car and not lifted a finger. He poured another coffee, and grabbed two sugar cubes in case the alpha was partial to a sweeter brew, and headed back out into the main workshop. 

“Mr. Stark, I thought-“ he came to a halt in the main workshop, the sight making his breath catch.

Because Mr. Stark was wearing a wifebeater showing off his strong arms, with his mechanic's coveralls down to his waist, the arms tied around to keep them up. He looked rugged and  _ physical _ and it was very much doing something to Steve.

“Mr. Rogers?” Stark asked, seeing him standing there tongue-tied, and giving him a friendly smile. “You need something?”

“Uh,” Steve mumbled before hastily holding out the coffee. “I thought you might like something to warm you up.”

“Oh perfect, I was running low,” the alpha said with a wink. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” He felt oddly warm, the action of giving an alpha something they appreciated sending a satisfied tendril through his body. “I-“

“Mr. Stark!” 

They both turned as the door to the garage opened. In stepped Miss Bain, a local beauty that had gone to Steve’s high school, though in the year above. She was dressed to the nines despite the weather, coordinated from her umbrella to her shoes. Her hair and makeup were somehow pristine (he didn’t like to think how much hairspray and primer had gone into that feat), and Steve was suddenly very aware of how much effort he hadn’t put in before he’d gone out. 

“Oh Mr. Stark,” she said, putting the umbrella down and daintily walking over to where the alpha was leaning over Steve’s hood. 

“Miss Bain,” Mr. Stark greeted. “What brings you here? Your dad’s Jeep giving him trouble again?”

“Oh no, you did such a good job of fixing it up, it runs like a dream.” She looked up through her eyelashes at him. “I just wanted to show you my appreciation. I was just doing a bit of baking and I thought you might like a nice cake to go with your dinner.” She held out a pretty round tin hopefully and lifted the lid to reveal a beautifully decorated cake. “Everyone says I’m the best cook in town.”

“Oh, Miss Bain, you shouldn’t have.” The alpha sauntered over to take a peek at the cake. “But then who am I to turn down such a nice looking cake?”

“I’m so glad you like it,” she tittered. She looped a curl of hair around one finger. “I hate to think of you here by yourself with no one to cook for you.”

She was petite, delicate, well presented. And she was right in that she was considered a fine prospect around town. Steve looked at the sad cup of black coffee in his hand and felt a flush of shame, that he didn’t fully understand. Mr. Stark wasn’t the sort of alpha he’d want anyway. And well, Steve wasn’t the sort of omega any alpha wanted, so really it didn’t matter.

But somehow. Somehow, seeing his offer so obviously eclipsed, still made him feel a sense of humiliation he didn’t expect. It was made all the worse when Miss Bain had spotted him, looking him over with an unimpressed gaze as though he were no threat at all. 

Steve swallowed, putting the coffee down on a crate and heading back to the sanctuary of the waiting room. He could hear loud peals of laughter and the low rumble of Mr. Stark’s voice as he responded to whatever she said. He’d call it shameless if he wasn’t half jealous at the fact that she could talk to an alpha with such ease. He also knew for a fact her parents wouldn’t let her work so what other option was there but to court any half-decent alpha that came along? And Mr. Stark owned his own business, was very rich and well -Steve felt his cheeks pink- he certainly was an attractive man. No wonder she came at him so hard. 

What did Steve have to offer an alpha anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

He must’ve fallen asleep because he awoke to a hand on his shoulder and blinked his eyes open to see Mr. Stark. 

“Mr. Rogers?” The alpha was giving him a kind smile. “I’ve worked out the problem. It’s going to take a little time to fix though so I’ll need to keep it overnight.” He held out a hand to help Steve up. “I’ll drop you home, come on.”

He’d changed clothes, Steve noticed. The singlet and coveralls were gone, replaced by slacks and a thick woollen coat.

“Oh no, Mr. Stark, I couldn’t. Really, I’ll just walk home.”

Mr. Stark shook his head. “It’s late and the weather’s still awful. It’s not safe to walk. I may not be much of a gentleman, but I would be very remiss as an alpha if I let an omega walk home alone.”

“I’m hardly the delicate type Mr. Stark,” Steve said, gesturing to himself. He felt all the more inadequate knowing that the alpha would’ve seen him next to Miss Bain. The comparison would not be flattering - with his tall stature and muscled frame. 

“Doesn’t mean I shouldn’t see you safe,” the alpha said and Steve looked at him surprised at the softness in his tone. “Come on, I’ll worry all night if I don’t, and you wouldn’t want that would you?”

Steve shook his head and followed him outside when he led him to the side of the mechanics building. Parked alongside was a vintage car. Red frame with a pale gold canvas and interior leather. That’s really all Steve could say about it, given he knew nothing about cars really. He'd always wanted a motorcycle personally, not that he’d ever be allowed one. Omegas were only allowed vehicles chosen by their alphas, bar the most basic models that were nicknamed ‘O-mobiles’ for those unbonded and working, like his own car. They were called as such because they were cheap enough for an omega to afford on a teacher or secretary’s salary without a need for a loan. But even with his limited knowledge, Steve could tell it was a nice car. 

“This is very nice,” he said lamely. He should be better than this. Small talk with an alpha was covered in his finishing classes.

But Mr. Stark beamed, apparently pleased with the compliment. “Thanks. She’s a 1939 Mercedes-Benz 770k Cabriolet. I rebuilt her from scratch. Except for the frame of course. She’s fast, reliable and I made her eco-friendly. Upsets some of the purists but no harm in trying to hurt the world a little less.”

“That’s really great,” Steve said, meaning it. He was working hard to teach his kids about being responsible and thinking of others, and here was a lovely example of someone trying. 

Stark opened the door for him before going around to his own side and climbing in. The rain had stopped but Steve doubted it would be for long, and it was bitterly cold. He shivered as he sat back on the leather.

“Sorry, let me-“ Stark fiddled with the dials and a blast of warm air came through the vents. “That’s better. Now, where am I taking you? Your parents' place?”

Steve felt the familiar catch in his breath that still happened when he remembered his Ma was gone and shook his head. “No. I, Uh, live at the omega boarding house on Seventh?”

Something in his tone must’ve given him away, because recognition passed over Stark’s face. “Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed-“

Steve waved him off. “It’s fine, I’m used to it.”

They sat in awkward silence for a moment, and then Stark cleared his throat. “So what’s it like in the boarding house? I’ve met Madam Maximoff and I imagine she runs a pretty tight ship.”

Steve snorted in a very unomega-like manner, and felt a flush of embarrassment before he soldiered on. “You could say that. We have a curfew, no alphas are allowed in the house outside of supervised visiting hours, and we’re expected to attend a formal dinner each evening unless we excuse ourselves ahead of time. But, it’s warm, tidy and she’s a good cook, so I can’t really complain.”

Truth was he hated the boarding house. Unbonded omegas couldn’t own property, so once his parents were both gone, his only option was shared omega living. He was the only one there who was there by necessity - the others were all omegas who had accepted jobs out of town and moved to the house to be supervised while they worked. He was the only high school teacher, but two others taught at elementary level and the rest were all clerks or secretaries for various businesses. He was friendly with some of them, but it was hard. None of them were in it for the long run - most of them seeing the job as a way to meet their future alpha or show off their practical skills to potential suitors. Steve was never going to attract someone like that, so this was it for him. He took his job seriously, and it put him on the outside when it came to omega chat. Besides, they didn’t exactly include him, bar once or twice where he knew he was being invited to make them look better in front of the alphas. 

“I imagine it does start to grate being treated like a child,” Stark said, and Steve looked at him surprised. Most would’ve told him it was for his own good being kept out of trouble. “But at least it’s safe and warm I guess.”

That at least was true. It was easier living among other omegas. For all they could be competitive with each other, at least you were safe.

Stark looked at the clock. “Will you be in trouble for missing dinner?”

“No, I messaged the Madam to let her know I had car trouble. She’s aware.” And sent back a pointed message about working on the Sabbath, so he was already in her bad books.

“That’s good.”

Steve bit his lip. Mr. Stark was doing him a kindness and he really should try to at least make

conversation. “So do you rebuild a lot of vintage cars?”

“Sure. It’s sort of my side hobby. I do them up and then sell them on to collectors, with the exception of this baby.” He patted the dashboard fondly. “I’ve also patented several custom parts that have made a splash in the automobile world, which is how I made my money. I mostly fix cars because I like being a mechanic. It’s not just a job for me. I love being able to use my hands and fix a problem. It’s like a puzzle, and when you start a car and it purrs just right, it’s the best feeling in the world.”

“That’s how I feel about art,” Steve blurted before he could stop himself. There was nothing wrong with an omega enjoying art of course, but the expectation would be pretty sketches, maybe some landscapes. That wasn’t really Steve.

“Oh really? And what sort of art do you do Mr. Rogers?”

He should shut up. He should tell him that he likes to sketch animals in the park or something. Harmless, wholesome art. “I like doing pop and comic book art.”

Mr Stark looked surprised. “Really?”

Steve looked out the window. In for a penny…

“Yeah, I like to tell stories. I used to be...a pretty sickly child and my Ma used to get me comics to keep me entertained since they didn’t have as many words to focus on. I’ve always liked creating my own, and experimenting with different styles.”

“That’s so cool!” The alpha enthused, and Steve’s head snapped back to look at him in shock. 

“Really?”

“Really. I loved comics growing up, I still read graphic novels when I have the time. What do you like to draw?”

“Oh! I, ah-” Steve felt suddenly flustered. People didn’t normally show interest in his art and he found himself a little tongue-tied. “I do a lot of different things really, trying different techniques, so I sort of match the subject to them. I’ve done some short three panel works, usually more slice of life and that sort of thing. But I’ve been working recently on, well, um superheroes.” The last was mumbled but Mr. Stark heard him nonetheless.

“Wow! Your own characters or-?”

“I use existing ones for practice, a lot of Superman and Wonder Woman. But I’ve been tossing around a few ideas and designs. My next project is my own original character I think.”

“Well I’d love to see your work sometime,” Stark said with a kind smile, and Steve felt a little flutter in his chest. “If you ever feel like sharing.”

“Yeah, I mean maybe once I get the new character done. I’ll need the feedback.”

They pulled up outside the boarding house and Steve felt oddly reluctant to leave. It was nice speaking to an alpha who seemed genuinely interested in their discussion and Mr. Stark felt...safe. There was no other word for it. But he couldn’t keep the man after he’d been so helpful, so he opened the door and stepped out. “Thank you again for all your help Mr. Stark.”

“Please call me Tony, everyone does.” He gave him a smile. “I’ll give you a call once your car is fixed. Night, Mr. Rogers.”

And with that, he pulled away and Steve was left standing on the pavement watching him go. He felt oddly pleased, even though it was clear he was not singled out, that Mr. Stark had asked him to call him by his first name.

_Tony_.

He walked into the boarding house, closing the door behind him and feeling oddly light for all that had gone wrong today. As he made his way to the stairs, he heard someone clear their throat. “Car trouble huh?”

He looked to see Loki Odinsson leaning in the doorway of the living room, looking like a cat that got the cream. “What's that supposed to mean?”

He smirked. “I’m just saying, we always thought you were such a goody-good. But it turns out you’ve got no problem skipping dinner to make eyes at Mr. Stark.”

Steve flushed angrily. “That’s not what was happening. My car broke down, he gave me a ride home, that’s it.”

“Mhmm,” Loki hummed. “I’m just saying. Teachers are meant to be the model of respectability. Imagine what would happen if someone told the Madam you were letting one of the most eligible alphas in town take _liberties_.” He said the last in a high pitch, parroting the Madam’s favourite phrase. “What did you do? Let him put his hands up your shirt for fixing your tyre? Or did you let him get his knot off for an oil change?”

It was vulgar. And false. And Steve found himself near speechless with rage. How dare Loki talk about him like this? And cast aspersions on Tony who had been nothing but kind. “Fuck you. None of that is true, and if you dare say a word to Madam I’ll be sure to tell her who I saw with Mr. Jacobs in the alley behind the bodega on 14th. A bonded alpha from her synagogue no less. I’m sure she’ll be thrilled.”

The other omega paled before growling. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Steve glared. “Ordinarily I wouldn’t. I’ve known for ages, but I haven’t told anyone, because it’s not my business what you do. But if you try and hurt me by spreading bullshit I _will_ take you down with me.”

Loki growled but then his shoulders slumped. “Fine. Truce.” He pushed away from the wall and started towards the dining room. “No one would believe me anyway. Like Stark would ever want you.” And then he turned the corner and was gone.

Steve felt a cold stone settle in his stomach and he felt oddly like he might cry. No, he told himself. It wasn’t worth crying over. He took himself upstairs, feeling relief as he reached the sanctuary of his room. He pulled off his clothes and slipped into his nightshirt before crawling into bed. 

He didn’t want an alpha anyway. So really it was all for the best.

* * *

When Steve opened the front door in the morning, he was shocked to see Tony idling outside on the street. 

He’d gotten up early, knowing that without his car he’d have to walk or take the bus so stepping outside and seeing the alpha in his big red and gold car was a surprise.

He walked up to the car, leaning down to tap at the window. Tony was on his phone and he started at the noise, but when he saw Steve he smiled and wound down the window. “Morning!”

“Uh...morning,” Steve offered, looking around. Was he here to meet someone else? He seemed to know who the Madam was, so perhaps he was courting one of the omegas in the house. The idea made his stomach clench, but he didn’t know why.

“Are you...waiting for someone?”

Tony quirked an eyebrow. “Yes. You.”

“Me?” Steve squeaked.

Tony laughed and Steve huffed. “Sorry, that isn’t fair I know. I was driving home last night and I remembered how far the school was from the boarding house. I figured I’d give you a lift, save you walking. It’s still pretty cold out.”

It was. Steve could feel the chill seeping into his bones as he stood by the car. He should say no. Really, he should, because if Loki noticed, then others might too, and it wouldn’t be long before there was all sorts of gossip about the arts and theatre teacher fawning over the local mechanic, and _wasn’t it embarrassing?_ But at the same time, he was cold and tired, and it was early enough that no one would see.

“That’s very kind of you Mr. Stark, er, Tony.” He pulled open the door and slipped into the warm car. The heat settled over him like a blanket and he groaned appreciatively.

“No problem.”

It was a short journey by car, but they still managed a fairly lively conversation. Tony seemed interested in learning more about Steve’s art, and how he enjoyed teaching and Steve was thrilled to speak to someone who was more interested in his passions than what perfume he used. 

When they finally pulled up to the school, Steve was almost reluctant to get out. “Thank you, this was nice of you.”

“It’s no trouble. If you swing by the shop after school I should have your car ready for you.” 

“Oh, wow, that’s great,” Steve said. “Thank you, I'll be by today.”

He started to get out of the car when a sudden awful thought leapt into his head. “Oh my god, I haven’t even asked. What’s the repair going to cost me?” He felt the panic settle in his chest as he tried to calculate the cost of getting picked up and towed just to start. He didn’t even know what Tony had done to his car. He could’ve charged him an arm and a leg and Steve wouldn’t have a clue if he was being scammed. He didn’t have all that much saved up between his low salary and the cost of his board. If it was an expensive fix, he probably couldn’t afford it.

Tony, clearly seeing the anxiety on his face, put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s ok, just breathe. That’s it. It’s free of charge Mr. Rogers, so don’t worry about the bill. It’s all fine.”

Steve’s jaw dropped. “Free of charge? No, that can’t be right.”

“Really, it wasn’t that big of a fix, just a bit fiddly so don’t worry about it.”

“Oh no, Tony, I couldn’t-“

“You can and you will. So, just come by after school and I’ll get you squared away.”

Steve tried to protest but Tony was having none of it, eventually getting out of the car to help him out. “Have a good day Mr. Rogers,” and with that Tony drove off giving him a friendly wave as he went. 

Steve watched him till he couldn’t stand in the cold anymore, and then started towards the school.

Free? That was unbelievable. How would he ever repay him?

His mind flickered back to the day before, Miss Bain fluttering in and giving him that cake. Maybe that was something he could do. He had a two-hour break between classes today, he was sure Natasha wouldn’t mind him making use of the home-ec kitchen for a little while. Mind made up, he pulled out his phone and started looking for recipes. 

* * *

Cakes, it turned out, were hard. 

Steve knew that of course. He’d had to pass Home-Economics the same as every other omega, but it turned out it was one of those skills that required upkeep, and he hadn’t baked in a while. 

He swore as he tipped the sunken cake into the trash and rested his forehead on the counter with a groan.

“Everything alright Steve?”

“No,” Steve whimpered, turning his head to look at Natasha.

“Oh dear. You know, if you want I could-“

“Noooo.” He flapped a hand at her. “I want to do it myself.”

Natasha put her hands on her hips. “Well, you’re not going to do that if you just lie there pouting.” She went over to her desk and pulled out a red folder. “I have a sure-fire recipe for an apple pie that you should be able to make.” She gave him a wicked grin. “Bucky loves it.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “He’d love it even if it was terrible! He thinks you hung the moon.”

Natasha snorted. “Well yes, but his mother is not so kind and she even admitted it was ‘decent’ which for her is high praise, as you well know.”

Well, that was true. Mrs. Barnes was a kind woman, but when it came to the omega her son had chosen, she was brutal in her judgment. She took every opportunity to suggest Bucky call the engagement off, but he was determined they’d bond as soon as his tour was up. Steve took the folder from her and eyed the instructions critically. This did look fairly straightforward. He could do this. “Thanks, Nat.”

“If you need help just call,” she said, before wandering off to do her marking.

Steve pulled out a fresh bowl and set the oven temperature before rolling up his sleeves. “Ok. Take two.”

* * *

Steve straightened his tie and took the comb from his jacket, running it through the strands held in place by a light layer of pomade. He held the covered pie dish in his hands and he walked into Stark’s Mechanics trying not to seem too awkward. He’d not had a chance to wear his best suit in a while, and he’d been distressed to find he’d somewhat outgrown in. It was ill-fitting, tight on his shoulders and waist and emphasised his size, making him look ridiculous.

But he didn’t really have a choice but to wear it. At the very least, if he was going to say thank you, he wanted to make a good impression. He thought of Miss Bain yesterday, how coordinated she was and how she looked perfect down to the last detail and felt a flush of shame as he looked down at his shoes he’d not had time to polish. Well, nothing to be done now, he didn’t have time to go back and fix it up.

Walking into the workshop this time, Steve has a chance to take in the details he’d missed before. The place was large, well lit and beautifully organised. For all it was somewhere where grease and oil flowed freely, Mr. Stark kept it exceptionally clean. He could hear banging and so he followed the sound until he found the alpha bent over a car and singing to himself as he worked.

Steve cleared his throat. “Evening, Mr. Stark.”

The man looked up and when his eyes landed on Steve he smiled. “Hello yourself. I thought maybe you weren’t coming.”

“Sorry about that, I had some things to finish up at the school.”

“No trouble.” He grabbed a rag to wipe his hands and then stretched until he heard his back click and groaned. “Good time for a break anyway.”

Steve found his eyes wandering to the warm strip of skin that was revealed with the movement. Mr. Stark was well muscled from his work, and that tantalising peek was hard to ignore. Steve forced himself to look away trying not to flush.

“What have you got there?”

“Oh, uh, it’s a thank you,” Steve managed. “You said the work was free and I couldn’t have you get nothing out of the deal. So I baked you a pie. Apple.”

Mr. Stark grinned. “You didn’t have to do that. But I will say, apple pie is my favourite, so I won’t be too quick to turn it down.” He finished the last with a wink and Steve felt a rush of something in his stomach.

He took the pie plate from Steve. “This looks great. I’ll try some after dinner later.”

Steve didn’t mean to, but the surge of disappointment must have leaked into his face, because Mr. Stark suddenly backpedalled. 

“Or now. Yup, now is fine, I can’t wait to try it.”

He walked through to the break room and returned with two plates, forks and a large knife. 

He went to cut it, but Steve slipped ahead of him, taking the knife and cutting a large slice to put on one of the plates. He grabbed some whipped cream from his bag and added a dollop to the top before turning to present it to the alpha. 

“Are you having some?”

“No, no,” Steve said, waving a hand. “I ate earlier. Besides this is for you.”

He tried not to watch too eagerly as the alpha took his first bite, his instincts preening at providing something for him. 

Mr. Stark slid the fork into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully before his face suddenly contorted into the most extraordinary expression. He seemed to struggle for a moment before finally swallowing. 

“Tony? Is something wrong?”

“No,” the alpha ground out. “Everything’s fine. Delicious, thank you Mr. Rogers.”

He looked at the pie and then at Steve, and then swiped his fork down to grab another large mouthful. 

His face was blank now, as he methodically chewed, but Steve could see tears at the corner of his eyes. When he finally finished the slice, he gave Steve an encouraging smile, that was undercut terribly by the redness in his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

Steve put his hands in his hips, annoyed. “Don’t be ridiculous. You’re clearly not enjoying it. What’s wrong with it?”

“Really, Mr. Rogers, it’s perfect,” he wheezed.

Steve swiped a fork off the table and leaned in to take a piece from the plate but he was blocked by Tony. “I have to insist you leave that alone. It was given to me as payment, wouldn’t be right if I had to share.”

It would have been more commanding if he hadn’t been struggling to get the words out.

Steve raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Tony, really.” He moved around him, only to find the pie plate whisked out of reach and the alpha held it aloft.

It would’ve worked on any other omega, but Steve was on the tall side, and he snagged a small piece to shove in his mouth quickly. 

He frowned as he chewed. It was fine, apple, pastry, bit of cinnamon, so what could have caused-

His tongue suddenly flared with heat, a burning sensation starting to take hold and Steve turned wildly until he spotted a bin near a workbench and shot over to spit the pie into the bin. What the fuck?

He turned to Tony, who had eaten nearly a whole slice and found the alpha was gone. He could hear retching from the other room.

He grabbed his water bottle from his bag, chugging half of it trying to wash the taste away and then he wandered through to the staffroom to shove the bottle into Tony’s hand. The alpha drank gratefully, emptying the bottle in a few rapid gulps. 

“Well, I always wondered what apples would taste like dipped in tabasco,” Mr. Stark joked. “Now I know.”

It was meant to lighten the mood and he knew Mr. Stark probably saw it as a funny mishap. But all Steve could feel was utter humiliation. He couldn’t even bake a decent pie for an alpha, and all it did was reinforce what a terrible match he would be. He felt tears in his eyes, and all he wanted was to get out of here. He needed to leave. “I have to go. Thank you for the repair, Mr. Stark.”

He grabbed his keys and bag from the workshop and fled out onto the street, ignoring the calls from inside and threw himself into his car. 

On the drive home, he couldn’t help but see in his mind the chocolate cake Miss Bain had made. He was sure it hadn’t made an alpha ill. 

He groaned. Why was he so hopeless?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poor bebe 😭


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor warnings: discussion of physical domestic abuse - no abuse occurs onscreen, attempted non-con that does not go past suggestion/unwanted touching

“It genuinely wasn’t your fault,” Natasha told him, patting his hand. 

They were sitting around the Barnes’ kitchen table, drinking coffee as Mrs. Barnes held court with her bridge club in the sitting room next door. 

“Ok, maybe it wasn’t directly my fault, but what was I thinking, handing it over without tasting it?”

Steve had messaged Nat his story of woe and she’d done some investigating. Turned out the students had swapped the labels on the vanilla essence and apparently a very potent chilli oil. Knowing that, however, didn’t change the fact that he’d looked like an incompetent moron in front of Mr. Stark. 

Steve groaned, hiding his head in his hands. “I must look so dumb. An omega who can’t even bake a pie.”

“I’m sure Mr. Stark doesn’t care about that. He’s never been overly traditional from what people say - he kept his assistant Mrs. Rhodes on even after she was bonded, and he’s always kind and respectful to omegas with car trouble.“

She leaned forward conspiratorially and Steve followed suit. Nat knew everything. “I even heard from Jane Foster at my hula hoop class that it was Mr. Stark who got Mrs. Kilgrave away from her alpha, and he even got her medicine to make sure she wasn’t carrying after her last heat so she could get safely to her sister’s out of state.”

Steve’s eyes were wide. “But that’s- those are illegal!”

“‘ _Unless medically necessary_ ’,” Natasha quoted, sipping her coffee. “Apparently Mr. Stark has a contact.”

Steve mulled that over. He’d heard Mrs. Kilgrave had left, - the story around town, at least among the alphas, had been that she’d been unfaithful and cast out. The omegas knew different of course, and everyone kept their distance from the alpha - but he hadn’t imagined that she’d sought that kind of help.

“That’s very kind of him,” Steve said, keeping his voice low. Mrs. Barnes would be horrified. 

“Told you.”

Steve glared at her. “You only just learned that! You didn’t know from the start.”

“I had my suspicions.”

Steve rolled his eyes knowing it would be pointless to argue. 

“So...do you maybe like Mr. Stark? You’d make handsome children that’s for sure.”

Steve felt a flush rise in his cheeks but ignored it. “No, nothing like that.”

“Uh-huh. Okay.”

“I’m not! And even if I was, you think he’d want some bulky, on-the-shelf omega?”

“Stop it,” Nat scowled. “I keep telling you, that’s in your head. You’re attractive, smart and you’re good with children. You’re a catch.”

“Easy for you to say,” Steve argued. “The only reason you aren’t bonded is because Bucky had to serve first. You had your cap set for him when you were 22. I’m two years off thirty and once that happens I’ll just be that old spinster teacher that everyone mourns as tragic, and points at in the street.”

“You’re so dramatic. You always act like no one’s ever looked at you, but be honest, have you ever met anyone you’d want to?”

Well no. Not really. Sure when he’d been young he’d had crushes like anyone else. But once he got to bonding age, all the alphas he met were rude or boring, or worse entitled and borderline bullies that he’d avoided like the plague. 

She looked at him knowingly. “You’ve never met an alpha worth knowing and that means you've never noticed how they look at you. So, if you like Mr. Stark, try talking to him. At the very least he might be a good friend and you really should apologise for that pie.”

He threw a napkin at her then, snorting when it hit her face. 

The situation broke down after that, items being tossed across the table until they were told off by an irritated Mrs. Barnes for disturbing her game and sat giggling guiltily as she closed the door behind her pointedly. 

“You have to get out of here,” Steve told her, brushing tears of mirth from his eyes. “She’s a tyrant.”

“I know,” Natasha moaned. “Four more months.”

“Four more months.”

* * *

Steve ended up going by Tony’s workshop a few days later.

It was his one day off from rehearsals, and when he came this time, he bought a tin of cookies. They should be foolproof and he’d taste-tested them to make sure. 

He walked into the garage, looking around curiously. It was quiet, maybe the man was out on a call?

He wandered through, checking behind the few cars inside, before seeing a door marked office. It was slightly ajar, so he walked up to it, his hand raised to knock when he heard talking inside. 

“I just don’t know what to do,” a teary voice said, and Steve stopped short. 

Eavesdropping was an awful habit, but he couldn’t help but lean in, trying to catch the sound. 

“I thought maybe it was just because he’d lost his job, but now he’s back working for his father and he’s just as bad.”

“I think you and I both know that it’s not the work.” Mr. Stark’s soothing rumble came, a little quieter, as though he were further back in the room. “Last time we talked about getting you out of there, but you weren’t sure. Has something changed?”

There was a pause, and then a sigh. “He hit one of the pups. My eldest. He’s never done that before.”

Steve felt a sickly swoop in his stomach. He was intruding on something incredibly private, but he couldn’t pull himself away. 

“It was different when it was just me, I thought I could try and do better but, my pups don’t deserve to be treated that way.”

“Neither do you,” Tony said firmly. “But I understand why the safety of your children might make the decision easier.” There was a shuffling of paper. “I can make some calls. I know a few people who might need someone to balance the books. I think it’d be best to maybe move towns, get your distance. And I can see about getting you a lawyer to make sure you get the kids.”

“Oh! Mr. Stark really?” the voice said, tears starting anew. “I only stayed because I couldn’t lose them, but when he started hurting them too…”

“I’ll make it happen,” Tony said, tone resolute. “I promise.”

“I don’t know how I can pay you back-”

“No need. I can afford it. What matters is you and the children are safe alright? I’ll make the arrangements, and I’ll be in touch within a day or two. If anything happens in the meantime, you and the kids can come here.”

“Thank you. Thank you, Mr. Stark!”

There was the scrape of chairs and Steve jumped back trying to get out of the way. The door swung open to reveal Tony and an omega Steve recognised from school.

“Mr. Rogers,” she exclaimed, looking shocked, and not without a hint of fear. “I didn't expect to see you here.”

Behind her, Tony looked equally surprised, though less worried. 

“Mrs. Hughes,” Steve managed, trying not to look too much like someone who had been listening in. “I hope you’re well.”

“Mr. Rogers,” Tony greeted. “Mrs. Hughes was just getting some car advice. Let me walk her out and I’ll be right with you.” 

They passed by him and Steve bit his tongue. It wasn’t any of his business. But at the same time- “Mrs. Hughes?”

“Hmm?” She looked apprehensive and he didn’t blame her. 

“If, for any reason, you need copies of Joshua’s school records, do feel free to contact me. Saves you having to go through the principal’s office and dealing with all the bureaucracy.” He kept his face relaxed and his tone even, and he saw understanding flash across her face. 

“Thank you, Mr. Rogers. I...I appreciate that.” She gave him a smile and then let Tony lead her out while Steve waited for his return. 

Poor kid. Steve made a note to check in with him on Monday. 

When Tony came back in he had an eyebrow raised. “I would’ve thought you’d be too much of a stickler to eavesdrop, Mr. Rogers.”

Steve flushed. “I know, I am sorry. I just- It’s just strange to see an alpha helping an omega with a domestic issue.” He looked at Tony. “It’s very kind of you.”

Tony waved him off. “It’s nothing special. Any alpha should do the same. I have the resources to help, and therefore, I do. That’s all it is.”

“It’s not,” Steve shook his head. “It’s incredibly generous.”

Tony seemed embarrassed by that, averting his eyes. “It’s nothing. Now, I wasn’t expecting you. Did you need something? Car acting up?”

Steve held up the cookies. “I wanted to apologise for the pie incident. And bring you something edible instead.”

Tony took the proffered tin. “Oh no, really Mr. Rogers, I should be the one apologising. I was only joking, I didn’t mean to offend.”

“You didn’t,” Steve reassured him. “I was just embarrassed it made you ill. I wanted to explain by the way. I made the pie in the school kitchen and one of the students swapped the vanilla essence for a really hot chilli oil. I had no idea. I _swear_ I can bake.”

Tony snorted. “Kids, huh? That’s the sort of thing I would’ve pulled so I get it.” He popped open the tin and took out a cookie, holding Steve’s gaze. “Don’t worry, I believe you.” And took a bite. 

And moaned.

“Mr. Rogers, this is without a doubt,” he paused to take another bite, ”the best cookie I have ever had.” He chewed slowly, savouring it. “The texture, chewy yet soft, and the flavours, they’re just marvellous.”

“Alright, alright, you don’t have to overdo it,” Steve told him, rolling his eyes. Honestly.

“Hardly,” Tony said, grabbing another cookie. “I hope you know you’re going to be terrible for my physique. I’ll go from hunk to lump and it’ll be all your fault.”

Hunk was right, Steve mused, before he crossed his arms. “Then perhaps you ought to ration them instead of making such a spectacle.” He smiled, adding shyly, “But I’m glad you like them.” The feeling of making something the alpha actually liked felt good.

“I do, but you're probably right.” Despite his words, he shoved another in his mouth before closing the tin and putting it safely in his office. “Anything else I can help you with?”

“Not really, I just wanted to come down and give you a proper thank you. I suppose I should let you get back to work.” He was reluctant to leave he realised. He wanted to learn more about this alpha who apparently helped omegas without a second thought. 

“Well, I mean, if you’d like to stay, perhaps I could show you a thing about fixing cars. If you’re interested I mean?”

“Yes! I’d like that if it’s not too much trouble.”

“None at all. Here, why don’t you sit on this and I’ll show you the inside of an engine.”

They spent the afternoon discussing cars, and the school and Tony asked a thousand more questions about Steve’s art. Steve revelled in it. No alpha other than Bucky had ever shown him this kind of attention - actual interest and focus rather than trying to get something from him. Eventually, though, the burning question he’d had since Fury had mentioned it came to the forefront. 

“Hey Tony, how come you won’t teach the students auto shop classes? You’d be so good at it and you're so generous with your time, I just don’t understand it.” 

Tomy wiped a rag over his forehead and gave Steve a smirk. “I suppose you thought I was some sort of grinch who hates kids?”

Steve winced. “Noooo, not quite that bad…”

Tony laughed. “I won’t hold it against you. I won’t do it because they won’t let omegas take it, even though half my customers are omegas who could benefit from knowing the basics. So, I said when they changed the rules, I’d do it. So far they haven’t.”

“Oh,” Steve managed, because of the reasons he’d imagined over the last little while he’d never thought of that.

And looking back, Steve could identify that as the moment he started falling the tiniest bit in love with Tony Stark. 

* * *

Sessions in the workshop became a regular thing.

At first, it was just because Steve was learning a lot about auto repair. Then he’d mentioned some issues he was having with props for the show and Tony had offered to help him since he had a wide range of equipment. 

It was all right and proper of course, always in the main area of the shop, open to customers and members of the public. Even if Steve sometimes wished they could spend more time together without regular interruptions from customers. 

Although that often led to Tony bent over a car, wrench in hand, or lifting heavy tires with his coveralls tied around his waist. Steve’s particular favourite, he was coming to realise.

Eventually, Steve took to spending time in the workshop on days he did not have rehearsals, usually marking schoolwork or working on his art, or using some of Tony's tools to make props at the Alpha's insistence. He still had to be back at the boarding house for dinner or face the Madam’s wrath, but the hour or two spent in Tony’s company was always enjoyable, and a welcome relief from the stress of the play, or the stifling regulations of the boarding house, he found sanctuary in the noise and heat of Stark’s Mechanics.

And sometimes, just sometimes, he would say or do something, that would cause Tony to give him a look, and Steve would wonder.

Maybe, he and Tony weren't such a strange idea after all.

  
  


* * *

Steve was clearing up the assignments on his desk when he heard a click of the door. Tony had offered to drop one of the props Steve had made off at the school so they could add it to the set for the following day's rehearsal, and he was excited to see what the kids thought of the addition.

So when he looked up, he was expecting either Tony or maybe even one of his students returning for a forgotten possession, but when he saw who had entered, his stomach dropped. 

“Mr. Rumlow, how can I help you?”

The alpha sauntered over, his eyes flitting over Steve’s body, making Steve feel like a piece of meat being considered. 

“I wanted to talk to you about our...disagreement,” Rumlow said, stopping close to the desk, and leaning on it with both hands. “I apologise if I seemed like I was...underestimating your skills. I never meant to offend.”

There was something off about this, Steve could feel it. “No harm done, Mr. Rumlow. I'm sure we can carry on as professionals from now on.”

“Of course. I was thinking perhaps we could spend a little more time together, make sure we’re on the same wavelength. Maybe a little tête-à-tête.”

He leaned in closer, and Steve felt himself bend back to match him. “I don’t think that’s necessary. But I’ll be happy to speak with you at rehearsal about how to improve the play.”

“Now, now, no need to be coy.” Rumlow moved around the desk, moving slowly like a cat stalking its prey. “I know what you omegas are like. You were just trying to show off your intelligence and wit. Attractive qualities, provided you know when to bite your tongue.”

Oh god. This is what he’d been worried about. Steve started backing away, trying not to seem too obvious. His heart was pounding, and he could feel sweat forming at his temples. 

Rumlow moved like a snake, hand shooting out to plant his hand on Steve’s to pin it to the desk. He leaned in his breath hot on Steve’s neck. “Come on, Teach, I could use some _private_ _tutoring_.”

Ugh. Even in his panic Steve couldn’t help but cringe. He didn’t want this. He thought about pushing him off, but he was alone with no one to help him, what would happen then? Would Rumlow react worse? 

Rumlow’s other hand moved to his waist, drifting suggestively lower and Steve felt his muscles seize in panic. No, No, please -

There was a loud bang, and then suddenly Rumlow was ripped off him and shoved against the wall. 

Tony was there, holding Rumlow by his throat and suddenly it was like he could breathe again. 

“Are you alright?” Tony asked him urgently. “Did he hurt you?”

“No,” Steve managed, leaning on his desk for support as he straightened his clothes. 

“Hey, I didn’t do anything he didn’t want,” Rumlow spat, trying to get free. “The little bitch was all over me. Just because you want him doesn’t mean- argh!” 

“Oh fuck!” Steve yelped, as Rumlow’s headshot back with the force of Tony’s punch, a sickening crunching sound filling the air. 

“Ow, shit!” Rumlow grunted, sliding down the wall when Tony let him go. 

“You, shut the fuck up,” Tony snapped. “Even if it wasn’t blatantly obvious at a glance what you were doing, this whole room reeks of fear.” He turned to face Steve. “You’re ok?”

Before Steve could answer Rumlow jumped to his feet, making his escape and taking off down the corridor. 

“Damn,” Tony said, starting after him, but Steve put a hand on his arm. 

“Leave him, there’s no point chasing him.”

“He needs to be reported,” Tony countered. 

“And I’ll go to the police tomorrow,” Steve lied, knowing full well he would do no such thing. He didn’t need this whole incident getting around town and it’s not like the police would take him seriously. “I just want to go home.”

“Of course,” the alpha agreed readily. He grabbed Steve’s coat from the chair and helped him into Steve picked up his messenger bag and let Tony lead him out, the alpha clearly fretting, and despite the anxiety in his stomach, he couldn’t help but find it sweet. 

“Do you have classes this afternoon?” Tony asked, and Steve shook his head. 

“I just had papers to mark, and there’s no rehearsal today because of the home game tonight.”

“Alright, let’s get you out of here, maybe get you a coffee or something. You like milkshakes? Maybe we could get you a milkshake or no, that’s stupid it’s too cold, are you cold? Do you want a sweater?”

A laugh burst out of Steve, a short bark and then it all flowed out like a stream as the moment finally caught up with him. The sound bounced down the corridor as they walked towards the exit. 

“Oh my god, I broke you. Forget I said anything! I’ll...Pepper! Yes, Pep will know what to do! I’ll take you back to the shop and she’ll fix it.”

“Tony,” Steve managed. “It’s ok, I’m ok, really. You-” Oh, Tony had- “saved me. Thank you.” 

“I didn’t do anything,” Tony grumbled, opening the car door for him. “But if I get my hands on that asshole again, I definitely will.”

Steve felt a pleasing shiver run down his spine at his vehemence. He’d never had an alpha stand up for him like that. Well, except Bucky, who didn’t count. “That’s not necessary, really.”

Tony huffed. He was still unsettled, though Steve knew that was just instinctual alpha protectiveness. Nothing a little reassurance wouldn’t cure, along with the soothing omega pheromones he knew he must be giving off in response to Tony’s distress. 

“Tony, I’m ok, you were great, honestly-”

“Stop.”

Steve stopped short. “I’m sorry?”

“You don’t have to keep trying to make me feel better. You just had something awful happen to you, and I did the bare minimum. So just, sit there and relax while I take care of things ok?”

There wasn’t much to say to that, so Steve settled back into the comfy leather seat, letting the slow rock of the car lull the crawling under his skin. He felt safe and cared for, and that was the feeling he latched onto, focusing on it and letting the silence wash over him.


	5. Chapter 5

When he was finally wrapped up safe in bed that night, Steve let what had happened wash over him like a wave.

He shuddered. Rumlow was an awful man, and Steve was just grateful it had been him and not one of the students. He’d have to ask around to make sure the alpha hadn’t tried to press his luck elsewhere, but he’d kept a close eye for a reason and he hoped it had paid off. 

He replayed the scene in his mind, but this time instead of just the fear, he felt a rush of heat as he remembered Tony bursting in, his face fierce and dragging Rumlow off. It had been hot, like a knight in shining armour coming to rescue an omega in distress, and it had hit Steve hard with a primal rush.

He felt a heat between his legs, and a stirring in his belly and he hissed. He could just, maybe just a little…

No. He hadn’t fallen that far. 

He resettled in bed trying to ignore it. He grabbed his sketchbook instead to distract himself. 

He drew mindlessly for a while, thinking over the incident. He wasn’t sure how he was going to deal with Rumlow now, but he didn't want to step away from the play. It was his, and they were his students, and he was going to see it through. 

There was a  _ snap!  _ and he saw his pencil had broken. He looked at what he had drawn and felt his face heat. 

Because what was gracing the paper was a figure, like a knight but the armour was more modern, all smooth lines and curves. Well, that was rather good - quite a nice addition to his superhero concept. The faceplate was up, and Steve realised he had sketched a familiar face. 

A familiar face with a very familiar goatee, and an amused glint in his eye. Oh no.

* * *

Rumlow was back at rehearsal the following day, but kept well clear of Steve. He’d given him a glare from behind his heavily bandaged nose, which Steve knew from Natasha he’d been telling people was the result of a ‘boxing accident.’

He ignored him, to the point of rudeness which frustrated the hell out of Steve. Yes, he’d rather never see the man again or have to think of his hands on him, but he was running Steve’s play and Steve couldn’t do that if the director wouldn’t speak to him. 

He persevered, speaking to the kids directly and taking no notice of Rumlow scowling off to the side. Now that he knew his true colours he wasn’t going to pander to his ego anymore. Not that he’d done a great job of that before. Maybe that’s why-

No. No, it wasn’t his fault. It’s what he would tell one of his students and that’s what he had to believe now.

He corrected Harley's positioning on stage, only to have Rumlow grunt, “He was fine the way he was before.”

Steve fought the urge to roll his eyes. “He’ll project better if he’s more in three-quarter than in profile.”

Rumlow glared. “But I didn’t say he should, so really what matters is what I decide. Move back the way you were.”

Harley stared at Steve, unsure of what to do. Steve turned to look at him. “Well if what you said made sense, I wouldn’t have to correct it.” It was reckless, but this alpha had tried to  _ hurt _ him. So fuck him, the arrogant prick.

Rumlow’s face was like thunder. But surprisingly, he bit his tongue. He carried on with the rehearsal without addressing it again, and at the end, as usual, he slipped out without another word.

Steve found it odd, but decided not to question it. If this was the extent of their interactions then he was lucky. He didn't know exactly why Rumlow was letting him be, but he was willing not to look a gift horse in the mouth if it meant getting his show done.

* * *

The next day was Steve’s short day, and when he returned home at midday, he discovered just why Rumlow had been so quiet.

“You’ve done it now,” a familiar voice drawled and Steve stopped with one foot on the stairs.

“What do you want Loki?”

“You’re out. The Madam found out about you and Mr. Rumlow. She’s been screeching all morning about propriety and how she won’t have some loose omega under her roof. She’s packed up your stuff and she’ll be ready to throw you out as soon as you step in the door.”

Steve froze. “Me and Mr. Rumlow? But nothing happened! He tried something when we were alone but then another alpha stopped him. How is that my fault?”

The omega took a long suck of his cigarette. “You know how it is. They don’t care who’s fault it is.” 

“But nothing happened! How did she even hear about it?”

“Rumlow. Sounds like he’s been mouthing off and saying you tried to trap him. Way he tells it, you two had a long... _ discussion _ in the art room.”

“Lying bastard!” He knew it, this was revenge. He should’ve bit his tongue, let Rumlow call the shots and gotten through the play without any conflict. He was such an idiot.

“Alphas can be. But really it’s the Madam you’ve got to worry about. She’s called the school as well. I wouldn’t be surprised if they tell you your services aren’t needed anymore.”

Steve’s chest clenched in panic. “But I need my job! How am I supposed to find another boarding house with no money?”

Loki shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you.” He dropped the cigarette to the ground and crushed it under one heeled boot. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry it happened to you. You know I don’t think much of you, but I at least think a punishment should be earned with some fun, and it sounds like Rumlow wasn’t that. I hope you find somewhere.” And with that he wandered off back into the house, leaving Steve frozen on the stairs.

His stomach was roiling wildly and the panic was creeping up his throat. Where would he go? How was he going to make enough money to live? He didn’t have much in savings. He didn’t get paid much and what he had was barely enough for more than a few nights somewhere.

There was no one he could really stay with either. Natasha would take him in a heartbeat, but Bucky's Ma was so set in her ways - when she heard the rumour going around she wouldn’t want him in her house. If Bucky were here he’d have Steve’s back, but he was still somewhere in Afghanistan risking his life. He didn’t need to worry about Steve’s problems. 

A shelter maybe? Surely they’d have to take him in? He felt a burn of shame. He didn’t begrudge people needing help, but there was something about being in the position himself of having to beg someone for shelter and food that made him feel so inadequate. Not to mention how people would talk. Bad enough he was getting on in years, creeping ever closer to spinsterhood. But now he’d have to rely on charity rather than be looked after by an alpha. It was an awful feeling. 

He stared at the front door for a moment longer before taking a deep breath. Time to face the music. 

* * *

He found his way to a diner once Madam’s shouts had stopped ringing in his ears.

_ “I have never had an omega under my roof act so inappropriately! In a classroom no less! You are supposed to be a role model for the children yet here you are bending over for the first alpha that gives you a compliment.” Her face had been nearly puce by this point and no attempt at refuting the claims had any effect. “And trying to trap an alpha into bonding! Have you no shame?! I run a respectable business and I will not have some little slut ruin it for me.” She pointed to his bags by the door. “Get out.” _

So he had. He didn’t have much. Some clothes, a few things of his mother’s, and his art supplies. Whoever had packed for him had taken great care, which made him suspect it might be Miss Van Dyne. She was pretty new to the boarding house but had always been kind to him and they had talked regularly at dinner. He really appreciated her good nature now. 

He’d stepped out onto the street and in a sudden moment of not knowing what to do, he’d walked to one of the diners on the main street and set himself up with a cup of coffee. 

He’d sat there for hours. The server had taken one look at him and simply refilled the mug each time not asking any questions much to Steve’s relief. He’s not sure what he would’ve said. He had an email from the school administrator that he was pretty sure he didn’t want to read, so he ignored it, choosing instead to grab one of his sketchbooks and idly sketch the diner. 

He’d have to make a decision soon. But every time he thought about it, he felt the anxiety spike and he pushed it away to give himself a bit more breathing room. 

“Going somewhere?”

Steve’s head snapped up to see Tony standing next to his table. He was in a brown wool suit this time, the colour bringing out his eyes and holding his hat in his hand. 

“Oh, good afternoon.”

Stark gestured to his bags. “Are you going on a trip?”

“Oh no, I-“ and to his absolute horror, he felt the strain of the day suddenly take hold and overflow and before he could stop it. He burst into tears. 

“Christ.” Stark slid into the booth across from him. “Come on, Mr. Rogers. It can’t be as bad as that.” He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Steve who tried to use it carefully without making a spectacle of himself. 

“Sorry,” he said, feeling embarrassed. He probably looked a mess as well. Hair scruffy from running his hand through it and still dressed in his things from school. 

“It’s fine,” Stark waved a hand. “Now, I don't mean to pry but it seems like maybe you’re not having the best day.”

Steve shook his head, rubbing at his eyes to clear them. “I’ve been kicked out of the boarding house.” It was awful having to admit it, because no matter the truth, to anyone else it would taint him. What could he possibly have done to get kicked out? 

Stark’s jaw dropped. “I’m sorry?”

“Madam Maximoff threw me out. This is,” he gestured to his paltry belongings, “everything I own.”

“Why did she throw you out?”

“Rumlow.”

There was a loud growl and Steve flinched before he realised it was coming from Mr. Stark. At his jump, the alpha visibly reigned himself in. “What does he have to do with it?”

Steve looked down at the mug of coffee in his hands. “He spread some rumours about me, and about our...encounter at the school. The Madam heard and sent me away for, well, ‘loose behaviour’.” He forced back another sob, hiding his face with one hand. “And now she’s called the school and told them as well. I’ll never keep my job after this.”

There was a pause, and then a hand landed on his arm. He looked up.

“Alright, that’s enough of that. I hope you won’t think me too harsh, but for being so handsome you’re an awful crier, Mr. Rogers.”

Steve laughed in surprise, the tears still flowing. “That’s better. It’s not as bad as it seems. I’ll take care of it, I promise.”

“What?”

“Here pass me your bags, no it’s fine, I’ll carry them. Is that everything? Good. Come with me. I assume your car is here somewhere? Nevermind, I’ll come back for it, don’t worry.”

Steve followed, bemused, to Mr. Stark’s car, watching as he loaded Steve’s things into the trunk and held the door open for him. 

With no other obvious option, Steve slid into the car and let the alpha close the door behind him. He was a bit shell-shocked if he was honest.

When the other man slipped into the car, Steve turned to him. “I don’t understand what’s happening?”

“Did I not say? Sorry I do that sometimes, brain goes too fast for my mouth. You need a place to stay and I know just the place, so you don’t need to worry about finding an alleyway to sleep in just yet.”

Steve just stared. Was Mr. Stark suggesting he stay with him? He couldn’t deny the rush of pleasure at the idea the alpha might want him around more often. And it’s not like he wouldn’t do his best - keep house, ensure he had clean clothes every day and make sure there was a meal waiting for him. He could picture the alpha coming in, tired from a long day fixing cars and digging into a meal that he had made (much better than that god awful pie) and looking at Steve with such appreciation and telling Steve how impressed he was with his skills...

Steve gave himself a mental shake. He couldn’t possibly. His reputation was already in tatters, but to add another rumour to the mix was unthinkable. 

“Tony, it’s so nice of you to offer, and I know you’d behave appropriately, but just, how it would look to others, it’s just-“

“Oh god, no, sorry. That must’ve freaked you out. No, not my place. Pepper’s place. She’s bonded to my best friend Rhodey, so you’d be perfectly safe, nothing more respectable.”

“Oh,” Steve suppressed the feeling of disappointment, because that was perfect. Way better solution. Definitely. “Great. Thank you.”

“I’ve let her know we’re coming and she’ll take care of you, don’t you worry.”

“Oh, but I’ll never be able to pay her back,” Steve protested. “My job-“ he sucked in a breath trying to hold the tears at bay, “my job will be gone and I’ll have no income. I couldn’t take her charity.”

“You leave that to me,” Mr. Stark said.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll take care of it, don’t you worry.”

“But how, Tony, how could you-“

“Mr. Rogers,” the alpha interrupted, smiling at him reassuringly. “Trust me, ok? I’ll fix it.”

And somehow it was easy, and he felt like he could breathe again. “Ok.”

* * *

Tony took off his hat as he stepped in the door, running a hand through his hair. He walked up to the omega sitting at the desk outside the principal’s office and leaned an elbow on it. “Good afternoon, Miss. Is Fury in?”

The woman blushed prettily. “Hello, Mr. Stark. He’s actually on a phone call, but if you take a seat I’ll let him know you’re here?”

“Very kind of you, but I’m sure he won’t mind if I head straight in,” Tony said, already walking towards the office door. 

“Oh no, please Mr. Stark, you can’t go in there!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take the heat,” he gave her a wink as he grasped the handle and walked in.

Fury was indeed on the phone and as he turned at the sound and saw Tony had entered, he scowled. “I’ll have to call you back,” he said into the phone. “Yes, yes, bye.” He cut the call. “Stark, what do  _ you _ want?”

“Well, what I want very much depends on your answers to my questions. I understand there have been some incredibly inappropriate comments made about the art and theatre teacher?”

Fury sighed and took a seat, gesturing for Tony to do the same. “Yes, it’s a damn shame. He’s an excellent teacher and the students love him. But that goddamn Madam Maximoff went over my head, made the accusation directly to the board, and the school governor has demanded he be removed.”

“Right. Well, what I want is for the comments to be dismissed as unfounded and that Mr. Rogers continues teaching as normal, and in fact, will replace Rumlow as director for the show.”

Fury glared at him. “You can’t be serious. I just told you it’s out of my hands.”

“Oh, I heard you. And I understand you’re not to blame. So what I want is for you to get on the phone and relay a message to the board. If Mr. Rogers is not reinstated, I will be exploring legal options for unfair dismissal. And I will pursue legal action against the school for hiring a man without appropriate background checks and endangering the students by allowing a man who would try and assault unbonded omegas, in a school no less, onto the property where there are vulnerable children.”

Fury looked at him thoughtfully. “It would certainly make them take notice. But so far it’s Rogers’ word against Rumlow and you know how that goes.”

“That should be enough,” Tony growled. “But regardless, it’s Rogers’  _ and _ my word against Rumlow’s. I interrupted the assault, Nick. If I hadn’t been there god knows what would’ve happened. Hell, he walked away with only a broken nose because Rogers told me he was going to report it. Animal like that shouldn’t be anywhere near omegas.”

“That does change things. Well, I’ll be sure to pass the message on.” Fury tapped his fingers on the desk. “I don’t suppose your...interest in the teachers at this school might extend to lessening their workload? Perhaps by providing auto shop class-“

“No.” Tony shot back, amused. “Come on Nick, you know why I won't. Tell me you think it’s right.”

Fury sighed. “You know I can’t. Fine. I’ll take care of the issue with Rogers and I’ll see you at the planning meeting on Thursday. Now get out of my goddamn office Stark and let me work.”

Tony donned his hat and shook his hand. “Pleasure as always, principal.”

As he exited the room, he heard Fury’s long-suffering sigh erupt from behind the closed door and couldn't help but smirk. 

Right on time.

* * *

Steve had to admit, Tony was right.

Mrs. Rhodes was the perfect host. She had him settled on her couch, wrapped in a blanket with a hot cup of tea and snack before he’d even had a chance to thank her. She was a flurry of activity, her house was spotless and she kept a conversation with him while she did the accounts for Stark’s Mechanics. 

He was quite frankly in awe, and it was starting to make him feel like even more of a failure of an omega than usual. 

But then he noticed something. 

Because Mrs. Rhodes was talking to him, and making refreshments for him as expected, but while she did, he noticed some odd behaviour on the part of Mr. Rhodes. 

Initially, he’d thought the man was absent, but halfway through the muffin he’d been handed, the backdoor had opened to reveal Mr. Rhodes with a washing basket on his hip and the clear view of clothes hanging on the line. 

Huh.

He’d dipped past to kiss Pepper and gave Steve a wave. “Mr. Rogers I assume? Nice to meet you. I’m James Rhodes, but call me Rhodey. Tony’s told me all about you, I’m sorry you're having such a rough time.”

“Thank you,” Steve answered, moving to stand out of politeness only to be gestured at by Pepper until he sat back down. 

“Jim, can you do dinner? I have to call, like, three of the suppliers before six, and one of them is Mr. Smith, and you know how he is.”

Rhodey snorted and looked to Steve to share the joke. “The guy’s a chatterbox, also he keeps trying to convince Pepper to give the phone to her boss no matter how many times she explains that Tony has no idea about the financials. I love listening to her trying to sound patient until she finally snaps at him as he deserves.” Then he wiggled his brows. “Plus it gets her riled and then I benefit.”

Pepper smacked her shoulder. “Stop it, you! And go make me a casserole.”

Rhodey gave her a salute and then went into the kitchen, where Steve could hear the sounds of him rummaging through the fridge. 

Steve was...astonished. 

This was not what he had expected at all. 

All his classes and the media, and even his own experiences with bonded couples growing up had never reflected this. Rhodey was doing omega jobs because his bonded was busy and had her own work to do.

And he was doing it without complaint?

Sure, Steve had figured some couples were probably more relaxed than his textbooks suggested, but he hadn’t ever really seen it in practice. 

Eventually, Pepper got caught up in her work, and Steve, wanting to be helpful, wandered through to the kitchen. 

Rhodey looked up from where he was chopping vegetables and smiled at him. “Mr. Rogers, did you need something?”

“Please call me Steve,” Steve said, standing a little awkwardly. “And no, I wanted to see if you needed any help?”

Rhodey looked at him a moment before nodding, pushing the chopping board over and Steve started chopping while Rhodey set a pan to heat. “How do you like your steak?”

“Medium,” Steve answered, starting to slice the vegetables. 

Rhodey smirked. “Philistine.”

Steve smiled, feeling himself relax a little. “I just wanted to thank you for having me here. I honestly don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t taken me in. I swear, I’ll help pay board as best I can until I-”

Rhodey put a hand up. “Stop,” he said, not unkindly. “Save your money. We’re happy to have you.”

“But-”

“Seriously, you seem like a nice guy and what you’re going through is complete bullshit - pardon my language.”

Steve snorted. “Yeah, it is.”

“But don’t worry, Tony will fix the problem at the school. You’ll be back teaching the youth of today by Monday.”

“You seem awfully sure. He did too.”

Rhodey laughed. “Tony could sell sand in a desert. Trust me, he’ll take care of it.”

“You have a lot of faith in him,” Steve remarked, tipping the cut veggies into a bowl.

“Well we’ve been friends for a long time, and he’s always had my back. And he’s generous and an all-round good guy. Besides, he introduced me to Pepper, hard not to love a guy after that.”

Steve smiled and thought of Bucky. Yeah, he understood that. 

“Plus you know, he’s got those hard, mechanic’s muscles and that strong jaw…” he winked at Steve. “Am I laying it on too thick?”

Steve burst into laughter. “A little.”

“Well then I won’t push my luck. You like mushrooms?”

They chatted while they cooked, Tony having apparently told Rhodey about his comic art which Rhodey was very interested in and Steve wasn’t sure how to feel about. 

Because it seemed like Tony had told them a lot about him and it made him feel...noticed. And seen. He couldn’t deny he liked it. 

And he especially couldn’t deny that he loved that it was Tony doing it.

When dinner was all said and done, Pepper let him retire to the spare room, reassuring him for the tenth time it was his for as long as he needed and making sure he had everything before she retired for the night. It was a lovely room, much nicer than the boarding house, and Steve got into bed feeling infinitely better about his situation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you didn't find that chapter too rough!


	6. Chapter 6

Steve awoke to a knocking at his bedroom door. 

He’d had a pleasant weekend at the Rhodes', sleeping a lot and recharging his batteries, while enjoying the warmth and friendliness of the house. 

He pushed himself up, checking his phone and seeing with surprise it was still early. “Yes?”

“Steve, I thought you might want to get up. Your ride’s here,” Pepper called through the door. “Rhodey made you breakfast and lunch to go, and there’s coffee in a thermos.”

Ride? What?

He got up, pulling on his robe to cover up and went to the door. “Sorry Pepper, I must’ve misheard. My ride?”

She gave him an amused smile and gestured for him to follow her. She led him to the front window and drew back the lace curtain slightly so he could look outside. 

There was Tony, leaning against his car chatting with Rhodey and dressed to the nines. “What?”

“I think you’ll find you need to dress for a day at the school,” Pepper said knowingly. “Looks like you have a chauffeur.”

“Um, oh god, I’m not dressed, I’m-”

“It’s fine. Go get ready. I’ll have Tony come in for coffee while he waits. Don’t stress too much, it’s his own fault for not letting you know in advance, but he does so like to make a grand gesture.” She shook her head, shooing him towards the bathroom and heading out to the men at the car. 

Steve wasted no time, freshening up quickly, and getting into his slacks, shirt and waistcoat. He paused before pulling on his jacket, his eyes flitting over the perfume sitting at the top of his bag. 

Natasha had bought it for him for his last birthday, and had told him it suited. He reached for it, turning it over in his hands. Couldn’t hurt, could it?

He spritzed a small amount on his chest and dabbed behind his ears, before pulling on his jacket and grabbing his bag. Apparently he had a job to do.

* * *

After that, he and Tony started spending more time together. 

On arrival at the school, Steve had been shocked to find that he’d been made director. Tony had gone above and beyond for sure. 

It wasn’t much more work than it had been, given he’d been doing most of the heavy lifting, but it felt different now. It was his show, completely, and he was going to show all those jerks on the board exactly what an omega could do.

The first rehearsal on the stage was like magic. It took a little adjustment, there being more space than an empty classroom for one, but once the kids got the hang of it, it was like watching them all come alive. 

Steve was proud as punch. 

It didn’t mean they didn’t have to work for it of course, but it served as a motivator to do well and that gave everyone a boost. 

What was surprising was Tony was around more. He’d opted to help with set up and sorting some of the more tech-based props. The kids loved him.

Turns out that behind the self-assured, handyman alpha was a real dork.

“Oh hey, who made this?”

“I did, Mr Stark,” Kamala said, looking pleased. 

“Wow, so it controls the visual graphics in real-time?”

“Yes, and it allows for voice recognition, so if one of the actors messes up a line while reading or reacting to the texts it will correct it so it looks like it was right the whole time!” she told him excitedly, clearly thrilled someone other than Steve, an alpha no less, was taking her invention seriously. 

“That’s pretty damn good. The programming on that must be incredible, how did you account for the --”

Steve grinned behind his hand as Tony devolved into technobabble, never once assuming that Kamala wouldn’t understand. He was treating her as an equal, he realised, as a fellow inventor.

“What do you call it?” Tony was asking. “Because I know I’d call it--”

“Skynet!” They said in unison and laughed, and Steve snorted.

Tony looked at him with a teasing grin. “Do you have something to add, Mr. Rogers?”

“Just listening to a couple of nerds,” Steve replied, just to hear the twin shouts of outrage.

Tony opened his mouth to retort, and was interrupted by his phone ringing. 

“Oh god, it’s the planner.” He gave Kamala an apologetic look and she wandered away with a wave. Tony answered the phone. “Hello?” Tony listened intently for a moment and then rolled his eyes. “I’m sure that’s fine. If you think the theatre needs that, I trust your judgement, I don’t need to-”

Steve shot a hand out in front of him and waved frantically until Tony turned to give him his attention. He raised an eyebrow in query.

Steve started scribbling on a scrap piece of paper before holding it up for Tony to see. 

“I mean, I trust your judgement, and I assume you’ll also be buying a--” Tony squinted to read, “top of the range sound system, no doubt the Mach42? I can’t imagine you’d dare try and put on a show without it. I’ve heard it's essential.”

The man on the other end spluttered audibly, clearly knowing more about it than Tony and definitely not thrilled about how pricey it was going to be. “Mr. Stark-”

Steve pointed at what he’d written on a new sheet and Tony smirked. “Oh and, I’m sure this is on the plans so I’m sorry if I’m just telling you what you already know, but I also assume you’ll be purchasing wireless microphones and headsets for all the cast and crew?”

“We weren’t exactly planning on-”

“Excellent, well, I’m excited to see the finished product. Great job, carry on!” Tony hung up before the man could protest and gave Steve a look.

Steve looked at him sheepishly, even after he’d all but shoved the paper in the alpha’s face. “The planner gave an update at the staff meeting last week and told me he wasn’t going to include any ‘bells and whistles’ even though I explained how useful they would be to the show.”

“Bells and whistles are very much the Stark brand,” Tony said with a chuckle. “Happy to be of service.” 

And if the warm smile he gave Steve made him feel a rush of warmth, well that was just for him to know.

He was still basking in it when his phone rang and he excused himself answering without looking at the number. 

“Hello?”

“Steve, it’s Bucky, he’s-“ there was a sob and Steve felt his stomach sink into his shoes.

“Nat? What’s wrong? What happened to Bucky?”

“His Ma just got the call. He’s hurt. He- he was in a humvee, and it hit a road bomb.”

Steve felt his knees go weak, and he sunk to the floor. “Is he-“ he couldn’t bear to ask it.

“He’s going to be ok. He broke his arm, and he has some burns, but he’s going to be ok. But Steve?” And through the tears, he could hear the tiniest spark of joy. “He’s coming home. They’re sending him back early.”

“Oh my god. Oh my god!”

“Yeah. So, come over ok? When you’re done at rehearsal.”

“I will, I’ll see you in an hour. Bye Nat.”

His voice was a little choked as he hung up, and he stared at his phone in a state of shock. Because Bucky was hurt, but he was going to be ok, and he was _coming home_.

“Mr. Rogers? You alright?”

Steve looked up from his screen and saw Tony poking his head out the door, and Steve smiled, belatedly realising there were tears running down his cheeks. “Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

* * *

Steve’s leg bounced as he sat on the couch in the Rhodes’ front room, waiting impatiently. 

It had been a nerve-wracking few days as they’d waited for Bucky to make the trip home, and now he was in town, but Steve still had to be patient. 

They’d opted to let Bucky see his Ma and Nat first so he didn’t get overwhelmed, and then they were coming _here_.

He was a ball of anticipation and nerves. He’d missed his friend so badly. 

Pepper peeked around the door from the kitchen and sighed. “Have you been there this whole time? Have you even had breakfast?”

Steve shook his head. “I can't, I’m too...something. They’ll be here soon and I-” he broke off swallowing hard. “What if he’s different? I mean, everyone comes back different, but what if he’s _too_ different?”

She stepped fully into the room then, taking a seat beside him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Just because he’s experienced something doesn’t mean he won’t still care for you. That’s the concern, isn’t it? I know that feeling. Jim and I were married before he shipped out, we met when I had first started at the shop and he came by to visit Tony. I saw him, and...that was it. I was done, and I knew I wasn’t going to end up with anyone else.” She smiled. “And luckily, he thought the same. Then he had to go and I was left to just...wait. It’s hard, I’m not going to lie. Because combat changes people, and I worried that when he came back, maybe he wouldn’t want me anymore.”

Steve’s stomach clenched. Because that was it. Bucky was his best and oldest friend, always there for him, but what if he came back and he wasn’t Bucky anymore? Maybe he didn’t care about spending time with some omega who had latched onto him as a kid and never let go. 

“He was different, in lots of ways. But he was still my Jim. I just had to make adjustments for the new part of him, and I realised he’d had to do the same for me. Because I’d changed too - experienced more, taken up a new role in the business and spent all that time dealing with nosey old omegas wanting to know how I was handling my life without my alpha, while constantly worrying if he was ok or if I’d get a phone call.”

She patted his arm. “Don’t forget, you’re not the same person he left either. You’ve been through a lot and achieved so much in such a short time, and it shows. You stand taller, and he’s going to see that. So don’t worry. Just enjoy seeing your friend and try not to let the ‘what-ifs’ get you down.”

She stood up, brushing the wrinkles out of her dress. “And for god’s sake, eat something! I don’t want you to faint when he gets here. Jim! Can you get Steve a coffee and some toast? He’s looking peaky.”

Rhodey peaked around the corner. “What do you want on it?”

Steve huffed a laugh, knowing fighting it wouldn’t do any good. “Peanut butter, please.”

“You got it.” he ducked back into the kitchen, calling louder as he went. “Also a certain someone heard this was going down and decided to swing by to offer support. I’ll try and keep him under control.”

Tony was going to be here? He wasn’t sure if he was more nervous or relieved. Tony made him feel...calm, he’d realised. Maybe because he was so self-assured, and it felt like nothing could go wrong if Tony was there. Or maybe it was just because looking at him made Steve _feel_ things and it was hard to focus on anything else. 

Hard to say. 

He managed to scarf down the breakfast Rhodey gave him, just in time for a cab to pull up outside. The food suddenly felt like a lead weight in his stomach. 

He watched through the front window as the door opened, and Nat stepped out. She reached back in, and then-

There he was. 

A little banged up, Steve could see that from here, and his arm in a sling. But here, and alive and _here_. 

He was frozen for a moment, and then Bucky looked up, his eyes finding Steve and the spell was broken. He was moving, out the door and down the drive, and when he reached the alpha standing there, his good arm was already out ready to pull him in.

Steve was pulled into a tight one-armed hug, careful to avoid Bucky’s sore spots, and well aware he was probably crying. 

He didn’t know how long they stood there, but when he finally looked up, he saw the Rhodes’ and Tony standing near the house. He hadn’t even heard him arrive. 

“Good to see you, Stevie,” Bucky rumbled in his ear. “I missed you.”

“You too. I missed you too.”

* * *

“So, how long has that guy been into you?”

“What?”

They were having a moment in the sitting room, the others getting dinner sorted in the kitchen. Nat had shooed them with a knowing look, and he was grateful she knew that he just wanted time to catch up. 

“Stark. He’s like a fucking meerkat, every time you even twitch his head’s whipping ‘round to check on you. It’s pretty funny.”

“I don’t know. I think he’s interested, we’re just not there yet?”

“He’s pretty there. He’s been stuck between glaring at me and smiling at you.”

“He knows we’re just friends-”

“I don’t doubt it. I think he just can’t turn it off. It’s hard seeing your omega with another alpha.”

“I’m not-”

“Do you want to be?”

Steve sighed. “Yes. _So_ much. He’s so kind, Buck.”

“Then what’s stopping you?”

“I think it’s the show? I think I want to prove I can do it, and until I do, I don't want to risk anything else.”

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Ok. I think the show means a lot to you, and Stark clearly supports it. No harm in getting happiness one thing at a time.”

“Thanks.”

They were quiet for a moment, and then Steve had to ask. “What was it like?”

Bucky seemed to consider his words carefully and then sat back in the armchair. “It was...good. And awful. And amazing and also terrifying. I don’t know how I feel really. I was with a good group of alphas, brave guys. And I met a lot of the locals. Just people who didn’t deserve all the fighting and chaos happening around them, but doing their best to survive anyway. Sometimes I feel like we were doing the right thing, but now I don’t really know. It’ll take time, I think.” 

He shuffled around a bit, trying to take the pressure off his injury, and as the collar of his shirt shifted, Steve could see the bandages covering some of the angry burns he knew were underneath. 

“For now? I’m just glad to be home. Even if it does mean moving back in with Ma.”

Steve laughed. “I wouldn’t complain about that too loudly if I were you. There’s a certain red-head who deeply resents you for making that decision for her.”

Bucky winced. “Yeah, not one of my finest moments. At least now I can help with the wedding planning.” He reached out with his foot to tap Steve’s ankle. “And now I get to see your show.”

A wide grin spread across Steve’s face and he didn’t even try to reign it in. “I’m so glad you’re back.”

“Me too.”

“Hey.” They turned to see Tony in the doorway. He was smiling, but now that Bucky had pointed it out, Steve could see a slight irritation right at the edge of his expression. “Dinner’s ready, if you guys want to join. Or you know, keep having deep and meaningful conversations in here. Whichever you’d prefer.”

Bucky gave him a raised brow that clearly said, ‘ _see?_ ’ and Steve felt the heat rush to his face. 

“We’re coming,” he managed, trying to hide the blush. He reached out to offer a hand, but then Tony was between them, pulling Bucky up. “On your feet, sergeant. There we are.”

Bucky gave Steve an even more exaggerated eyebrow, that was even _more_ pointed. 

Steve rolled his eyes and followed the two alphas into the bustling kitchen, making sure to take the seat beside Tony. 

* * *

The last few weeks before the show were some of the most stressful Steve had ever experienced. 

Construction on the theatre had finally finished - a brand new, shiny building with seating for five hundred. They had state of the art lighting and electronics, as well as decent dressing rooms for the kids to prepare for the show, and a large stage from which to tell their tale.

Getting kids up to speed on the new stage took time, half because they were so excited and half because it was so different to their limited rehearsal space.

The school had hired a technician for the show, who came to the odd rehearsal, though Steve didn’t rate him much. He didn’t seem very invested and didn’t enjoy taking instruction from Steve. He supposed he was lucky the alpha’s lack of respect for omegas only manifested as apathy rather than hostility. 

But regardless, he was making it work. His student lighting team was doing an excellent job, and as they settled into the new venue, everything started falling into place. 

The ribbon-cutting was set for the week before the show to generate more publicity and sell tickets, and Tony took to it with his usual pizazz, showing up in a flashy red and gold suit (which Steve was fairly certain was mostly to annoy Principal Fury) and cut the ribbon, shaking hands with each member of the board.

He’d made sure to announce Steve as the director as well, which had been picked by the local news and caused a bit of a stir - an omega leading a high profile project caused a few waves, and needless to say, a number of comments. But ultimately, there was an uptick in ticket sales that not even the board could complain about.

Steve was pretty sure it was curiosity. A combination of wanting to see if an omega would fail -nevermind that he’d put on a show before, thank you very much - and a controversial show on offer that was sure to annoy a number of people.

Bucky told him not to give a fuck why they came, but just to focus on how blown away they were going to be. 

Steve told _him_ to stop cussing before his mother overheard and lost the plot. 

When opening night finally came around, Steve spent the whole day feeling sick. Pepper and Rhodey had dropped lunch off for him, along with a stern reminder to actually eat it, and he’d eaten sandwiches while making last-minute fixes to costumes. 

He was grateful the students were on their best behaviour, having fun but taking the show seriously and getting themselves organised. 

They were doing a final run-through of a few lines, and checking for any last-minute problems, when Steve realised he’d left his phone backstage. As he walked into the wings to get it, he noticed movement in the corner. He frowned, there shouldn’t be anyone over this way.

“Hey, who’s over there?”

The figure moved, and as the light fell over their face, Steve’s jaw dropped. “Mr. Rumlow?”

The alpha glared at him. “Rogers. I see you’re still attempting this farce.”

“You’re not meant to be here.”

“Neither are you. Shouldn’t you be cleaning or pressing flowers? Omegas can’t be in charge and they can’t produce good theatre, it’s a fact. Your gender lacks creativity and good sense.”

Steve felt anger surge in his chest like a ball of fire. This man was nothing. He was sad and pathetic and Steve was going to show him. His show was going to be a success. 

“You’re nothing. You’re an arrogant asshole and I can direct circles around you. And I’m going to prove it.”

Rumlow glared at him, his hands still moving, and Steve realised he was doing something to the lighting box. “Your sugar daddy might have gotten me fired, but there’s no way you can run this show without me. Everyone is going to see that some mouthy omega has nothing on real talent!” And with that, he tore a bunch of wires from the box, and the stage fell into darkness. 

There were shouts from down the hall as the students started shrieking.

“Oh my god,” Steve said, almost disbelieving. “Did you just sabotage my show like some movie villain? What is wrong with you?!”

“Good luck proving to the board that you’re worth even half of me,” Rumlow said, his voice starting to fade as he moved further away. 

Steve blinked trying to focus, and as his eyes adjusted to the change he saw Rumlow dart off the stage, out into the main auditorium. He moved to chase him ( _that bastard!_ ), but he couldn’t see properly and common sense prevailed. He growled, pulling his phone and flicking on the flashlight. 

He walked over to the box and felt his heart drop. Shit. This thing was a mess. 

“Mr. Rogers?” Steve turned to see Kamala Khan looking a little freaked out. “What’s going on?”

“Just a lighting problem,” Steve fudged, not wanting to start the student rumour mill. “Can you find the technician? We need him to fix it.”

She nodded, taking off, her own flashlight bouncing as she jogged to find the handyman. 

Rumlow. That absolute fucker. He couldn’t believe that petty alpha dick would sabotage the show just to keep Steve from proving he could do it. Although, the man was willing to sexually assault people, so really he shouldn’t be surprised he was scum in more ways than one. 

Eventually, he heard the sound of footsteps, and the handyman appeared. “Let me take a look at it.”

Steve stepped aside. “It’s intentional damage. The ex-director.”

“Well, he did a number on it,” the old alpha grunted, looking over the damage. He flicked a few switches, and tried to attach a few wires and then shook his head. “It won’t work.”

“What do you mean it won’t work?”

“I mean,” The alpha said, sounding impatient. “That it won’t work. Wrecked the wires.”

“You seriously can’t fix it?”

“With some spare parts, sure.”

“Do you have any?”

The alpha shrugged. Steve could’ve strangled him. “Can you try and get them?” He said, trying to keep the frustration reigned in.

“No. The closest place would be the town over.”

“The show isn’t for another two hours, that’s enough time to get there and back no problem.”

The alpha shook his head. “To be honest it’s not worth it. It’d be a real push to make it and I don’t want to waste money having to buy the gear for a temporary fix if we have to just replace the whole unit.”

Steve could feel his anger nearly getting the best of him, and tipping him over towards emotional. “Look here you-”

“Steve?” He turned and saw Tony standing at the edge of the stage, taking in the scene curiously. “Everything ok?”

“Tony,” he couldn’t help the relief seeping into his voice. “Thank god.”

The handyman clearly saw his opportunity and slipped away. Which was probably for the best, because Steve was ready to commit murder. 

“What’s up?”

He explained the problem. “If we don’t get it fixed the board is going to think I can’t handle it, I know it. They’re never going to believe it was Rumlow. Hell, they’ll probably think I did it just so I didn’t have to admit I was in over my head.” His words spilled out faster and faster and Steve couldn’t be sure that what he’d said hadn’t come out a garbled mess.

“Hey, hey, take a deep breath. Again. Ok, better?” Tony patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry. I can fix it.”

And that was all he needed to hear. Because Tony could, and would make everything ok. 

“Also it’s almost definitely my fault he was on edge. I figured since the likelihood of the police doing more than just filing your complaint is low, I’d just be a bit more direct. So I maybe had my lawyer write up a letter, attach the police report along with some other rather incriminating dirt he dug up and sent it around to all the major theatre companies with a not so thinly veiled suggestion that working with him in any capacity would be a PR nightmare.” Tony had a wicked grin. “I imagine he finally worked out why no one was calling him back.”

Steve gaped in shock. “You really did that?”

“I did, and it was very satisfying,” Tony told him, and Steve couldn’t help but snort. “Now, go finish getting the students ready and I’ll take care of the lighting ok?”

“Ok, ok. _Thank you,_ Tony.” Steve couldn’t help the appreciation leaking into his voice.

The alpha gave him a grin and salute before wandering towards the breaker box. Steve had to fight not to swoon, to be honest. He watched as Tony took off his suit jacket, rolling up the sleeves to reveal strong muscled forearms and-

Ok no. He had a job to do. With one last look, he turned back towards the dressing rooms to check in with the students. 

* * *

Steve pushed through the rest of the preparations with the help of his ever more nervous actors and backstage crew. It was more than a little funny to watch them run around with only their phones for light but he kept his humour to himself lest he tip any of them over the edge. 

Ten minutes before guests were due to start arriving, Tony gave a triumphant whoop and the lights came back on. A cheer went up and Steve couldn’t help but grin as he walked over.

“You’re amazing!” Steve gushed, not even bothering to restrain himself. He was just so relieved. 

“Nothing to it,” Tony said, wiping his hands off on a rag. “I had Pepper grab a few bits and pieces from the shop on her way over, worked like a charm.”

“Oh well, make sure you invoice-“

“Nah,” Tony waved him off. “Anything for the kids, right?”

And he said kids, but he was looking so intently at Steve, he wondered if maybe he didn’t mean someone else.

“Well then, you’ll be getting homemade cards from the art department tomorrow, I can promise you that, “ Steve promised with a giddy grin. 

Tony snorted. “The workshop could use some decoration I suppose.”

They stared at each other, the moment stretching out and Steve opened his mouth to say...to say-

“Mr. Rogers, people are arriving!” Harley called from the front and the moment slipped away. Tony gave him a sweet smile. 

“It’s showtime. Break a leg.”

“Thanks, I'll talk to you after?”

“You bet. You’re going to do great.”

Then Tony left to take his seat, and Steve almost called him back. But it was nearly time to start the show, and he still had things to do.

He rounded up the students, made sure everyone was waiting in the wings. 

The curtains pulled apart, and he watched as they walked on, facing the audience on stage, and-

Showtime.

_“There’s a story people tell about you —_

_And then there’s the story you tell about yourself—_

_There’s what you believe —_

_Not what you believe, what you_ _want_ _to believe—_

_And then there’s what_ _you_ _know…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final act gentle readers! I hope you enjoy 💖
> 
> Please note the rating on this fic has gone up 😏😏😏

The show went off without a hitch.

Steve felt the pride bubbling up inside him as the kids took to the stage to take their final bow, clapping for the audience before beckoning him to join them.

He walked out to centre stage, looking out over the packed auditorium and taking the microphone.

“I want to thank everyone for being here tonight,” he said, knowing his grin was just about splitting his face. “The students have worked very hard to bring this show to you, and I’m so proud of what they’ve accomplished. I’d also like to thank…” He ran through the usual spiel, making sure not to miss anyone and then looked around trying to spot Tony. He was nowhere to be seen. His heart sunk a little - had he not stayed for the show? He pushed past the feeling, deciding that he’d better not forget to thank the sponsor, whether he was here or not.

“And of course we’d like to say a huge thank you to Stark Mechanics and to Mr. Stark himself for the kind donation to the theatre rebuild and for supporting the children in putting on a more modern play to challenge their acting ability. Mr. Stark!” There was a loud round of applause and he could see a few people looking around for the alpha in question and Steve opened his mouth to wrap up, when another voice sounded out over the speakers.

“And of course we can’t end the night without thanking our brilliant and talented director,” Tony said, walking onto the stage, holding the biggest bouquet of flowers Steve had ever seen.

Steve’s jaw dropped and Tony smirked, giving him a wink before turning his attention to the crowd. 

“Mr. Rogers had a vision and I think we can all agree it was realised perfectly. Not to mention all the hard work he did outside of rehearsals ensuring the costumes, props and stage scenery was the highest possible quality. Mr. Rogers, ladies and gentlemen.”

The auditorium erupted into sound as Tony handed Steve his flowers. He saw and heard Bucky cheering from his seat next to Natasha and watched as Principal Fury applauded, a small pleased smile on his face.

The feeling was amazing. His kids behind him were cheering and he mouthed ‘thank you’ to them as he felt his eyes get a little damp. He had worked so hard for this.

He looked back to Tony who was smiling at him, looking so proud at his accomplishment and if it was like he couldn’t control it, he just had to do it now.

He stepped forward, and without a second thought, leaned in and kissed Tony.

Tony’s mouth was soft and warm, but still and unmoving, and for a moment Steve thought he'd fucked up, made the biggest mistake of his life in front of all these people-

And then Tony kissed him back.

The sound hit a fever pitch as the kids squealed in delight (‘Wooooo go Mr. Rogers!’), and he heard Bucky, and he just _knew_ it was Bucky, give a loud wolf whistle that echoed around the room.

He felt his cheeks heat, and as he pulled away, Tony was giving him a gorgeous happy smile. 

Tony lifted the mic again. “Sorry about that folks, you know how it is with new courting couples.” The last was said with such certainty, but his eyes held a question for Steve, who nodded ever so slightly in affirmation, a happy warm feeling spreading from his head to his toes. It was a good excuse too - young love was far more forgivable than a lusty omega losing control in front of everyone. 

Tony held out his hand and Steve took it as they turned towards the audience again. Steve gestured to the kids who came forward and they all took one last bow before the curtains fell closed. 

“You, Mr. Rogers,” Tony said, unable to keep the smile off his face, “are braver than anyone I’ve ever met, you know that?”

“Easy to be brave when you know you’ve got someone in your corner,” Steve replied, entwining his fingers tightly around the alpha’s. 

_His_ alpha. 

He’d never expected to be able to say that.

The kids swarmed him eventually, all hyped up on the excitement of the show and he congratulated them all, praising everyone for their performance or their work backstage. And Tony never let go of his hand once. 

When it finally came time to leave the theatre, he stood with Tony, Rhodey, Pepper, Natasha and Bucky. Who, if he wasn’t so happy, would be annoying with how smug they all were.

“Called it,” Bucky said, sounding triumphant. “Soon as I saw you together at the house that first day I was back.”

“Oh shut up,” Steve told him, giving him a playful shove. “I’m surprised you noticed anything given how busy you were scoffing down Pepper’s pot roast.”

“You would too if it was the first decent food you’d had since you joined the army,” Bucky whined and Rhodey nodded. “Amen to that.”

“Well kids, this has been fun, but I’m cold and ready to head home.” Tony looked at him questioningly. “Guess you’re catching a ride back with Pep and Rhodey?”

He should. He definitely should. They were only officially courting as of a couple of hours, and they still had so much to discuss and work out.

But for once, Steve didn’t want to be sensible. He didn’t want to worry about his stupid reputation or whether or not he should wait until he and Tony were bonded. Tonight was the best night of his life, and he was ready to take some damn chances.

“I think I’ll ride with you,” he told Tony, and when Tony smiled he knew he’d made the right choice.

There was a chorus of ‘Oooooooo’ from the others but Steve ignored them. Except for Natasha, who stepped up to hug him approvingly. 

They said goodnight, and as he slid into Tony’s vintage car, he felt a shiver of excitement. He couldn’t wait to get back to the shop.

* * *

The car ride was….tense. 

Not in a bad way exactly, more just such a feeling of expectation that it was hard to think about anything else. 

When they finally reached the shop, Tony had darted out to open the door for him which was sweet. The alpha was jittery, and when he led Steve up to his apartment, he was in full ramble. 

“So, tonight, tonight was crazy. But amazing! You were, well the show was- it was great, just so great. And now we’re here, at my place, and you agreed we’re courting, which I never expected so that’s - that’s something huh, I’m-”

“Tony,” Steve broke in, unable to keep from laughing. “Slow down, you’re spiralling.”

“Right, right.” Tony took a deep breath. “Sorry!”

“It’s ok,” and it felt weird to be the one reassuring an alpha. “This was a big surprise, for both of us, and it’s ok to take some time to get used to it.”

“Of course. You’re right. Let’s sit down huh? Maybe have a drink?” Tony nudged him towards the couch, while he wandered into the kitchen. “You want a glass of wine, Mr. Rogers?”

“Steve.”

“Sorry?”

“You always call me Mr. Rogers even though I call you by your first name. Why?”

“You never told me I could. Bad manners to assume.”

Hadn’t he? He trawled back through his memory but realised he couldn’t actually remember ever making the offer. 

“Well, I am now. Steve.”

“Alright. Steve.” He liked the way his name sounded on Tony’s tongue. “Would you like a glass of wine?”

Steve thought about it. Tonight was a night for firsts. “I want a beer.”

He liked beer, but beer was an 'alpha's drink’, very trashy for omegas to partake in, and usually the only thing available was wine at formal boarding house dinners. 

He wanted a beer, dammit. 

Tony seemed a little surprised but nodded. “Sure thing.”

He brought out two glasses, filled to the brim and foaming, and sat down next to Steve, their knees gently brushing. 

“So.”

“So.”

Tony snorted. “You aren’t helping.”

Steve took a long sip of his beer, hoping the alcohol might relax him a little. “Sorry. I’m just....honestly, so happy. The show was perfect, and we got to cover some important topics and let the kids try some _real_ drama. And then you were there with those flowers, and I was just honestly so glad you were there on stage with me sharing the moment, and I just, didn’t want to wait anymore.”

Tony reached out and took his hand, intertwining their fingers together. “I’m glad you took the plunge. I can’t deny I’ve been... _enamoured_ , as Pepper put it, rather mockingly I might add, for some time. But I didn’t want, well, I didn’t want to put pressure on you when what you needed most was someone to have your back.” He smiled shyly. “So, I’m glad you decided for us.”

“I’m just glad it’s not just me,” Steve admitted. “I know I’m not a very-” he searched for the right word, ”conventional-looking omega,” Steve started, feeling the years of being self-conscious boil over and hating it. “I’m sure you were expecting something different when you imagined your mate.” 

Tony stared at him a moment and then sighed. “Look, Steve, I have to say, and I hope this isn’t too crude, but, the number of times I’ve imagined stripping you out of your suit and taking you over the hood of one of my cars is, quite frankly, obscene.”

It took a moment for the words to penetrate, but when they did Steve felt all the blood in his body rush to his face. “Really?” he managed to squeak.

Tony nodded, a wide predatory grin taking over. “Every time you were in here, with your cookies, or your crafts, whether you were happy with that cute smile or cursing Rumlow under your breath for leaving you to do all the work as you viciously painted props, all I could think about was how good you’d look naked.” Tony suddenly threw a hand out. “And how accomplished, funny and smart you were! Obviously! I don’t only want you because you have a great ass and a jaw I want to lick.” He looked mildly horrified at what he’d said. 

Steve burst out laughing. “Oh my god, Tony!”

“I’ve blown it haven’t I?”

Steve shook his head, trying to reign in his laughter. “No, no, you haven’t. Honestly, it’s pretty flattering.”

“Well, good. That’s...good.”

“Tony?” Steve asked when Tony just sat there. “Did you maybe want to act on that?”

Tony leaned forward, his hand coming up to cradle Steve’s jaw. He tipped his head, and then they were kissing. 

It wasn’t Steve’s first kiss. As a young omega, he’d kissed Bucky once to try it out, and another time an alpha had been dared to kiss him at a friend’s birthday party. 

But it was the first time it _mattered_. 

He felt the pleasure of their connection, wanting Tony closer, and he pressed his body against his, his arms going around Tony’s neck to keep them together. 

He got bolder, returning the kiss with enthusiasm and feeling Tony’s hands start to trail over his arms and down to his waist. 

He shivered, nipping gently at the alpha’s lip and trying desperately to think of all the tips and tricks he’d heard other omegas talk about over the years. How did he let Tony know he was interested in more?

He felt a tingle in his neck, and realised his gland was beginning to swell ever so slightly. Not as if he were in heat, but enough to show interest. Oooh, that could do the trick.

He tilted his head, rubbing his cheek against Tony’s, feeling the sharp rasp of his beard and shivering with sensation. He moved until Tony’s mouth brushed the gland, gasping at the feel, and felt Tony freeze. 

That wouldn’t do. He shifted again slightly, making his intent clear and letting the bristles rub against it, the sensation nearly turning him inside out. 

Tony’s hands clamped down on the sides of his face and pulled him back, looking at him in the eyes. Steve was pleased to see his eyes were dark and focused.

“Steve,” he rasped, and Steve couldn’t help but let out a little whimper at the tone. He liked hearing his name like that from Tony’s lips. “We’re moving pretty quick. Sure you don’t want to take a breather?”

Steve shook his head. “No. I’m sick of being told I shouldn’t want this because I’m an omega, or because I’m not bonded, or that it makes me less if I let an alpha touch me. I want you, and I want you now.”

If Steve thought Tony’s eyes were dark before, they had nothing on now. “Alright then, since you’re sure…” And with that, he bent down pressing a kiss to Steve’s gland. 

That was nice, that was- holy shit!

Because Tony had opened his mouth, and _sucked_ , the pressure causing pleasure to shoot up Steve’s spine and oh god, it was good, so good. 

“Maybe,” he heard Tony murmur against his skin. “We should head somewhere more comfortable.” He sighed, rubbing his hand up Steve’s side. The touch was warm through his waistcoat, but Steve was sure it’d feel so much better on his bare skin. “I have a pretty large bed not too far from here, if that’s relevant to your interests at all.”

Steve thought about it, and opened his mouth to agree when another image popped into his head entirely. A fire blazed under his skin. Or that, yes. 

“Or,” he said, “maybe we could go downstairs and test the suspension on one of your cars.”

There was a pause and then, “just because I said-”

Steve cut him off. “You think you’re the only one who thought it? When you were bent under the hood, muscles bulging under your undershirt, covered in grease, you really think I was only interested in the _cars_?”

Tony’s head came up to look at him, a devilish grin on his face. “Well, then I think I know just the one.”

They made it down to the shop in record time, Tony leading Steve over to a glossy red car that looked like something out of the reruns Steve used to watch as a kid. 

“I think you’d look best on the Camaro,” Tony purred, wrapping an arm around his neck and giving him a peck. “But if you have a preference, do let me know.”

Steve shook his head. “It’s perfect.” 

“Then let's get this show on the road.” He gave Steve a little nudge backwards until he felt the edge of the hood against the back of his thighs. Tony was kissing him again, long and wanting, and Steve let himself be kissed, wrapping his arms around Tony’s shoulders and holding on tight. He was getting hot, his clothes starting to feel rough against his skin. He wanted to be free of them but he didn't want to stop doing this. 

He parted his thighs as Tony moved closer, pressing in between, his knuckles pressing gently into the bonding gland and making Steve feel pleasant and hazy. He hummed in appreciation. And as they shifted together, he could feel the hard press of Tony’s cock against his inner thigh. 

Eventually Tony pulled away, and Steve made an annoyed sound, making the alpha laugh. 

“Don’t be like that. I was just thinking I’d like to see a little more of you.” Tony grabbed a crate and dragged it over so he could take a seat. “Come on sweetheart, how about we lose a few of those layers?”

He should feel embarrassed, he was pretty sure. It’s not like he hadn’t been told a million times that omegas who let alphas see the goods were harlots, or that an alpha wouldn’t buy the cow if they could get the milk for free. He’d always hated that one, especially in Madame Maximoff’s scathing tone.

But he didn’t. Tony felt like his alpha already, and it felt right to be close like this. And Tony told him he liked the way he looked, and the physical evidence was hard to ignore. If this is what his alpha wanted to see, then he was damn well going to do it.

He leaned back against the Camaro, his hands trailing down his front to reach the buttons of this waistcoat. He slid them free one by one, and pulled until the garment fell off his shoulders and slid down his arms to the floor. 

He undid the cuffs of his shirt, moving towards the buttons on his chest.

“Slowly,” Tony said, leaning forward eagerly. “I’ve been waiting to see this, I want to make it last.”

Steve blushed but smiled. “Were you the kind of kid that saved his chocolate after Easter?”

Tony smiled. “Damn right. Sometimes the temptation is almost as good as the treat.”

“And when do I get my treat?” Steve asked, the chatter making him feel more relaxed.

“Oh you’ll get it Mr. Rogers, don’t you worry.”

Steve continued undressing, undoing the shirt and revealing the skin beneath inch by inch. Tony was watching him raptly, the evidence of his arousal even more obvious, and it made Steve feel powerful. This alpha, who so many coveted, was his and Steve could keep his attention with just the flick of a few fastenings. 

He basked in it. 

When it was finally time to remove his shirt, he moved gracefully, until he was bare from the waist up and being stared at with a hungry gaze. 

Feeling boldened, he undid the button fly on his slacks, letting them fall to the ground, leaving him only in his panties. 

He was deeply grateful he’d dressed in his best for his whole outfit today. 

Tony’s eyes were drawn to his waist immediately, and instead of ashamed Steve only felt...sexy. It wasn’t something he was used to, and he let himself feel it, his skin alight with sensation.

He batted his lashes at Tony, almost teasingly, but then the alpha was across the space in a flash, and Steve found himself lying back on the hood, Tony’s hands gliding over his skin as they kissed.

The metal was cool against his skin, but heated quickly as they lay there. He let his hands roam over whatever part of Tony he could reach, eventually coming up to cup around his neck and hold him close as his tongue teased across his lips. 

Soon the alpha pulled back, looking at him appreciatively with a soft smile that was still so full of heat. “Let me make myself a little more comfortable.”

Steve looked on in confusion as Tony rolled up his sleeves, showing off his toned arms, but did nothing more. 

“Aren’t you going to-”

Tony shook his head. “I don’t think I need to. I can drive you wild no matter what.” He winked. “Promise.”

Oh, Tony would be-- while he was--

Steve felt the fire in his belly ramp up, unable to stop himself from letting out a little whine. 

Tony chuckled. “Come up, up you come, that’s it. Turn around and hands on the hood sweetheart,” Tony told him, and Steve braced himself, leaning from the waist, his back curving with the angle. “Perfect. You look like something out of a damn magazine. Beautiful.”

Steve felt the heat rush to his face. Then he felt the material of Tony’s slack rub against his thighs and moaned at the feeling. His skin was so sensitive, bringing his focus to any touch and it was driving him wild.

“You like that?” Tony asked, and rocked his hips again. 

“Yes,” Steve gasped. “A lot.”

Tony laughed. “I think you’re going to like the next bit even more.”

There was the sound of a zip, and then strong hands grasped Steve’s hips as he felt something hard brush against his entrance, sliding in the slick. 

He panted, and the hands rubbed at him reassuringly. “Nice and slow, I promise.”

Steve nodded, biting his lip as he was filled. It was a lot, but Tony was right that there was no pain, just an insistent stretch as he opened up, pushing in deep until he could feel Tony’s thighs against his own and the alpha groaned. 

“How’s that feel Steve? Good? Because it is for me. So tight and wet, fuck.”

Steve felt pinned and he shifted trying to adjust. As he did he felt Tony’s cock shift, brushing against something inside him and he moaned, moving his hips to repeat the action. “Move Tony, please, I want it please.”

“You got it.” There was the long slide as he withdrew, and then plunged back inside. 

“Fuck!” Steve yelped, even as Tony was thrusting again, and good god it was like his whole body was aflame. Tony held him in place, secure and safe as he gave Steve pleasure. 

They fell into a rhythm, Tony playing Steve like an instrument, his body begging for touch and the alpha giving him all he needed. He panted against the smooth metal underneath him, trying to keep himself in place, his skin sliding against the smooth surface.

“That’s it, yeah, you look so fucking hot Steve, spread out on my car like that, absolutely fantastic,” Tony growled, leaning down to suck at his gland and Steve’s vision swam. “My omega, so goddamn gorgeous.”

“Feels good,” Steve managed, bracing harder against the surrounding metal of the car. It was cold and he was so hot, he pressed his face against it, trying to cool down. “I knew you’d be good at this, that you’d make _me_ feel good. _Alpha_. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Don’t thank me too much,” Tony said, sounding breathless. “You’re doing half the work. Besides, the best part is still to come.” He sped up, the thrusts becoming faster and harder, hitting Steve in all the right places and making him cry out. 

“Fuck, yes, fuck,” Steve bit out, his whole body tensing as his body tightened, the pressure building until, “I’m going to- Tony, I’m-”

“That’s it, baby, let go, I got you, come on,” and then he felt a sharp nip at his gland. Not enough to break the skin for a bond, but the pressure was incredible nonetheless. His vision went white as he came, hips rolling against the car and the pleasure fizzing up his spine and leaving him boneless. 

He lay on the Camaro, shivering with sensation, his legs like jelly. “That was-” he whined, unable to explain and then Tony was draped over him like a blanket, keeping in the heat that was draining from his body as the cool air swept over him. 

“You did such a good job,” Tony told him. He sounded a little strained, and as Steve twitched, he felt an unmistakable hardness still in him. 

“You can keep going,” he said, accepting the soft kiss Tony gave him in response. “Please.”

Tony continued to kiss him, but started to move again, the thrusts long and deep rather than frantic and it wasn’t long before he felt Tony jerk, pushing in and shoving in deep, tensing and crying out before relaxing against Steve like a ragdoll.

“Jesus,” Tony muttered, “God that was good.” There was a deepening pressure, and Steve gasped as he felt what had to be Tony’s knot swelling, locking them together in a sweaty mess. “S’alright, sorry, sorry.” There were kisses pressed all over his neck and shoulders and Steve found himself leaning into it, the discomfort fading as soon as it had come. 

Steve started to doze, his energy all but gone. A short while later, he felt Tony slip free and then he was being gently tugged upright.

“Come on, I think it’s time for all extremely talented directors to be in bed.”

Steve snorted but leaned into Tony’s hold, giving him another kiss. “Thank you.”

“Seriously don’t mention it. It was hardly selfless. If anything, thank your ass for being such a hot piece.”

Steve burst into laughter, shoving at Tony. “Stop.”

Tony grinned, leading him upstairs and into his ensuite. They cleaned up and dried off, Tony heading downstairs to wipe down the car, before tumbling into the king-size bed. 

Steve curled up on Tony’s chest, basking in the sense of rightness that came with it. This was his alpha, and anyone who tried to say otherwise was going to have a fight on their hands. 

Tony wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head. “I love you, you know.”

Steve felt as though he should feel...shock maybe? - but all he felt was happy. “I love you too.”

“Well good,” Tony said, matter-of-factly. “It would be a bit awkward otherwise.”

“Sleep time,” Steve told him, nuzzling his collarbone. “It’s been a big day.”

“You got it. G’night.”

“Night.”

* * *

**EPILOGUE **

* * *

“I really thought you guys were exaggerating,” Tony said, eyes wide. “But I stand absolutely convinced.”

“I told you.”

“I guess I just figured she was..pushy? I didn’t realise she’d actually break down about the cake in front of everyone.”

“She cares to an extreme level.”

“Yeah,” Tony said, rubbing his cheek. “Jesus, I thought she was going to pinch my face off when she realised I was your plus one.”

Steve laughed, leaning in to land a peck on the spot in question. “I could not have been clearer in my warning. You still agreed to come.”

“I did.” Tony turned his head to deepen the kiss a little. Not much though - Mrs. Barnes could be anywhere, ready to scold them. “And I don’t regret it. If I hadn't, I would’ve missed Bucky stumbling over his vows, which was quite frankly, adorable.”

“Don’t. He was so nervous.”

“Well, I hope a least when it’s my turn, I’ll do a better job.”

Steve felt a little flutter in his belly. They hadn’t talked about marriage yet.

It was a foregone conclusion of course. They’d been on that path since Steve had kissed Tony on the stage. But still. 

It wasn’t official yet. They were still just courting.

“I’m sure you’ll do a wonderful job,” Steve offered, trying not to sound too eager. “Whenever it happens.”

Tony hummed thoughtfully. “What if it were sooner rather than later?”

“Oh?”

He watched as Bucky led Natasha out into the middle of the floor for another dance, the two of them moving together fairly gracefully, even as Steve knew Bucky was probably trying desperately not to stare at his feet the whole time. Buck wasn’t much of a dancer. 

“I mean, I’d never be as crass as to propose at another couple’s wedding,” Tony said, taking Steve’s hand and holding it gently in his. “But, well, I found the whole ceremony somewhat inspiring. I have plans in the works, of course, big plans, you're going to love it. But I feel like I want to know now. Maybe we could consider this more of pre-engagement discussion, a sort of testing of the waters-”

“Yes!” Steve blurted, feeling the smile spread over his face before he could stop it. “Yes.”

“Oh.” Tony blinked at him, clearly taken aback by the speed of his answer. “Really, are you sure?” 

“Am I sure?” Steve parroted, raising an eyebrow. “I kissed _you_ remember? I’ve been waiting for you to ask.”

“Oh,” Tony said again, and it seemed to sink in that he’d gotten a positive response. “Oh! Oh great!”

He leaned in then to give Steve a proper kiss, and Steve grinned into it. “Not that this was a proposal! It’s just a...preposal. I’ll do it the right way later, with a proper story you can tell everyone.”

“Looking forward to it,” Steve told him, unable to stop from kissing Tony again. “I love you. And your pre-posal.”

“I’m glad.” Tony looked out over the dance floor and gave his hand a tug. “Wanna dance?”

“Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Takes a bow_
> 
> You've been a wonderful audience, Goodnight!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and that this last chapter was all you hoped and more - thank you again to BetheFlame for her kind donation and for providing such a fun prompt 💖

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BladeoftheNebu1)/[Tumblr](https://bladeofthenebula27.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Join the [Put on the Suit (18+) server](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) over on discord to hang out with fellow stony fans! It’s a super welcoming community and we have a lot of fun ♥️


End file.
